Hellbound
by Perpetual Thoughts and Meaning
Summary: Set after the books. After Draco receives his mark, he's captured by the good guys. All he wants to do is kill them, but now that he's a prisoner, he has to form a plan, and how he's horrible at planning...
1. Prologue

****

Began writing this on November the 13th in 2004

__

Born to a world so young and proud,  
but over your head hangs a black cloud.  
Grow your hair and crawl inside yourself,  
because there you cannot hide.  
Facing fears that you'll overcome and one  
of these years you know you've won.- **Hellbound **by **Pantera**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you see here, and though I own Nigel, he is never mentioned after the Prologue only a few times, so he doesn't count. Remember, kids, never wander without a portkey or rush too quickly out of the mansion to meet your pissed-off father's awaiting fist... No Death Eaters were severely harmed in the making of this fic. In the Prologue, anyway... -She dons an evil grin.-

__

HELLBOUND;

-Chronicling the continuation of the crusade-

Segment forming… Sequence Prologue commencing.-

****

PROLOGUE

Was it a Childish Mistake?

I'm lonely and abandoned,

washed up,

left for dead.- **I'll Get Even **by **Megadeth**

Keep a close watch, nephew!  
I don't need this…  
Just be careful, kid!  
Mother…  
Your father is rather careless at times, so keep a portkey-

Come on, son!  
Coming… a sigh. _'Bye, Mother, Nigel!_

The Death Eaters and we wanna-be DEs had assembled in what I call, 'frozen bitter hell cloaked in ice and shadowy silhouettes.' For a more simple term, this forest is biting cold and cruel. Father says that 'I should chronicle this event in my mind as a grand opportunity to wander with our beloved Lord Volde.' I would rather stab him with the machete he gave me for my 17th birthday present, but I hadn't brought it along, so I had to agree with him. At times I want to wring his neck, but I can't help but respect him for the dedication he gave to the guy. As for me, I wouldn't have considered becoming a Death Eater if it didn't involve the delicious killings...  
Lord Volde had given us a small bit of background information over the forest. I couldn't have cared less, but I listened attentively. He said that 'the forest used to be a village. This village was overcome with damning Light supporters, such as aurors.' He, with a bit of help from my elders, destroyed the village, and then in return created an icy magical forest in its place. I wish that they could have made it a tropical forest...  
I was among the latter adults to be inducted tonight. I can sense that I'm the only wanna-be Death Eater who isn't nervous. I've been preparing for this moment for nineteen years, not counting the seven I studied like hell during school. I don't think that my confidence can ever be forced if it involves the slaughter of Mudbloods or a chance at impressing ol' Volde. Damn, I really do wish I had brought my dagger along...  
Chipping away at the other inductee's masks, I can recognise their fear, fatigue, and the restlessness shifting about in their glassy orbs. It wasn't surprising; they weren't the **only** son of the second most evil man on earth. They were wary about the bloodbath of tests, but I was practically donning an enormously cannibalistic grin throughout the butchery.  
It was very entertaining to watch the Muggles plead so pathetically… I have no conscience, and killing is so natural for anyone in my family to enjoy. I was made for this sort of life; my name just says it all. Draco Malfoy. Evil dragon. I'm a bringer of death, and I won't change that for anything or anyone.  
Lord Volde himself branded us. It's a bit amusing that he's actually outside when the DA are all over the globe, searching for him like a desperate child would for its toys. Having such information makes me feel important and powerful, but I know that I'm unworthy in his snake-like orbs. I hope that I can please him by slitting the Golden Trio's throats. Hell, I can even pull off an avada if necessary. It's a done deal if I could just corner one of them. I've grown to be much more independent in my young age, and I rarely even see Crabbe _or _Goyle, and when I do, they ask **me **to help **them**.  
The Golden Trio are three Gryffindor brats whom I attended school at Hogwarts with. Their known names are Granger the Goldenbrain, clumsy Weasley, and Pothead. I loathe them with a scorching, dangerous passion. The smart Gryff is Granger, who is probably blind now by her black fuzzy curls. The dumbarse one is Weasley, who loves to throw wild fits of rage if anything goes wrong. The final and most annoying is Potter, who is a daft _celebrity_, all because he's head of the Scottish Quidditch team and has that stupid lightening-bolt-shaped scar.  
Coming out of my heated reverie, I find an odd situation occurring. Ol' Volde Darkness seems a bit wary, as if he expects something. I didn't even want to make a guess at it. He's acting peculiar, basically. For an example: his speech and conversation (which I cleverly eavesdropped on) with father was very hastened and overly shortened.

Damn! I wish that he would give us some clue as to what was going on. I would gladly do anything in my power to aid him. After all, we Death Eaters stick together when there's a problem. Maybe it's that he doesn't trust us… Hell, he had no reason to trust me: I was as trusting as a provoked crocodile...

I massaged my new mark wearily. It was still burning, but as a Malfoy, it was a natural talent of masking the pain with a smirk that prevented anyone of suspecting how I felt. Also, it wasn't **anything **compared to the pain of knives being driven through your soul. That was how I felt when I watched father bow down to Voldemort, who was half filth. I just can't get over that Voldemort is half Muggle.  
"Unholy, thou art our master. We shall never fail thy, or so be it that our heads rest upon planks!" we inductees chorused ceremoniously, me being the loudest.  
"Fools!" he abruptly shouted.  
_Terrific. He panics in front of us without even giving us a sign or a clue of the situation…_  
I remained almost rooted to my place, but the others were using their portkeys. I searched with weary eyes for my father, but I only saw darkness and the shapes of trees. My throat tightened and I inhaled heavily. I felt for my portkey in my cloak pockets, but my efforts were in vain. Damn this feeling of dread...  
I was now alone in a forest that I had never wandered in until now. I had forgotten my portkey home. Maybe it was karma coming back to haunt me for _never _thinking ahead. Or maybe it was my stupidity laughing in my face.  
"Dumbledore! They've all left!" a woman's voice bounced off the trees. "Isn't it good enough that we have one? Who would care if we caught two in one day?"  
I inhaled sharply. I glanced around me, my pale eyebrows knitted tightly in frustration and fatigue. My robes were clinging to me from the sweat and I felt like cursing the world. Why shouldn't I? They had already caught one of my fellow Death Eaters, so why wouldn't the same happen to me?  
"No, one is still here. I sense him!"  
I scanned around me cautiously. Where were the voices coming from? Why were they familiar to me? I shook my head, dismissing the thoughts. I needed to find a path out of the maze of trees, not waste precious time…  
"_Immobilious_!"  
I nearly choked as a bright flash of light missed me. _Damn it!_  
I began to feel the adrenaline flow through my veins. I ran blindly in the enormous darkness, my hood rapping against my head, my cloak tangling around my legs. My mark was throbbing even worse now, but I ignored it. I glanced behind me, but I saw nothing. I believe this forest merely exists for people to become lost in. Hmm, maybe that could be my advantage here… I could catch one of the DA and strangle them... No, that wouldn't work...

I ceased my fast speed and stood under a large willow tree. The repugnant scent of lavender (I don't like the smell at all, it's revolting) filled my nostrils. An idea formed as I tried to ignore the odour.  
Hell, I needed to practise wandless magic anyway. That stupid DE professor was always sending me glares when we were in class... It's annoying that I had to be in school after my long years at Hogwarts, but at least I had been surrounded by people with similar intestests...  
I massaged my mark and murmured my favourite spell, which happened to be one that cloaked me so that I could walk freely so long as I didn't do anything stupid like think any negative thoughts. It was a spell that was often used by sages when fighting Death Eaters such as myself. Ha! How would they react if they knew that their own weapon (sort of) was used against them?  
He's near us now… But he's already sensed us, I'm afraid…"

My hands were clasped, my fingers intertwined. I was on my knees, mouthing the spell repeatedly. Everything was so blurry and foggy now, and my concentration was faltering. I couldn't possibly remain invisible with such a strain upon my mind. I felt as if icy hands were wrapped around my throat. I felt my veil slowly chip away as if icy arms slowly released me. I was now exposed!

__

Think fast Draco, think fast!  
"Hey, Dumbledore! Doesn't that shape in the distance seem humanlike?"  
The DA with its famed leader were hunting me. How long had they been on to us? Damn… I should have killed them earlier when I had the chance at Hogwarts!  
I quickly untangled my hands and climbed to my feet. I ripped my hood over my platinum blond hair and glanced around rapidly. Nothing, no sign of anyone… It unnerved me how oblivious I had been.  
My first impulse had been to run. Now, the second impulse was to try to hide again. I swallowed down the anticipation and slid behind the tree that I had been standing under. Adrenaline was rushing through my once icy veins…

"Of all the ridiculous places…"  
It was all over now and I knew that I would join my other Death Eaters in Azkaban. I ignored the voice screaming: _Malfoys don't give up_! I prepared for the worst…

****

TBC…

****

Important note to the readers to read to understand what the heck is going on:__

Immortality is vastly overrated. I mean, Voldemort drinks the blood of a unicorn, then he's suddenly immortal, but with a thousand side-effects! It's just not worth it, to waste your life on something you could easily achieve by simply exercising and treating yourself the right way. Hell, you might not live forever, but you'd live a hell of a lot longer than some people in Africa or America.

Voldemort has been in hiding since the Gryffindor Trio's seventh year, but he hasn't been inactive. In fact, he's been rounding up his troupes by the thousands. He's been supervising the new troupe and is very cautious. He's making careful steps to make sure that he undermines the DA and crushes them. He's becoming smarter and much more lethal.

And now he's almost ready to strike. He just needs to mark the rest of the troupes, which include Lucius Malfoy's only son, Draco Malfoy. The boy will do great things. Hell, he might just annihilate one of the DA's top wizards like his Aunt. Only there's one problem with this…

Also, if you read this before, you'll have to read it over again… I've changed the mood a bit. I'm going to try to make Draco's personality dark so that it stands out from Hermione's when I post the chapters that have both their POVs on the same scene for your approval later… Of course, don't expect me to ever do the same scene with both their POVs ever again when I post that chapter… By the way, that chapter isn't 1.5, it's 2.5, for those who are confused...

I'm also very sorry for editing this so many times. I'm still not used to this stupid site and their rules... I can't do any faces anymore, which pisses me off, and I can't do special characters, which screws up my kick-arse banner I created. Oh well, at least I can use them on the other sites I posted this on... Also, I'd like to thank you for enduring this, because one day, I'll finally be used to these stupid formats...

(I am plotting against this site as we speak... I will somehow sway them to be normal, but I seriously doubt that the people running this site will listen to a child such as myself...) They got rid of the indents, too! It looks so damn ugly compared to the submissions at the other fanfiction sites-She dodges tomatoes and cantalopes being thrown by random people who actually like the currupted formatting here.- Hey! If you throw something, let it be a Megadeth CD-Is hit on the head by Megadeth's album Risk.- THANK YOU!

****

An extra note about the year this is set in to the Americans or people who just got into the Cannon:

In the European version of the books, Madam Rowling clearly states the years... This may be hard for you to grasp, but the good guys you love were born in the eighties. Their seventh year ends sometime in 1997. Do you get the picture?

Draco is a year older than the Golden Trio (No insults intended for the people who like them, I have no hatred for them, either). This is because he attended Durmstrang for a year, and then his parents cancelled his attendance for personal reasons. Draco was getting into trouble with one of the professors who despised him greatly, and his parents wouldn't allow their son to suffer any longer than necessary. The reason why Draco was put back as a first year was because he was failing his classes and learnt nothing at Durmstrang due to the unnamed professor, and Dumbledore sympathised with him for that.

The Golden Trio and their fellow friends who were in their same year are 25 in this story, which makes Draco 26. Also, please note that characters mature in many different ways and often do not act the same as when they were fifteen. That's one of the reasons why Draco is a bit… More annoying, I hate to say, than cannon.

Now that you understand, I would want you to at least e-mail me or review if you have the time. Next time I won't do much talking, only in the disclaimer, which is humorous, if you like Draco and Hermione fighting about who wants to thrash another first... I won't reveal anymore, so why don't you take the time to read some more DMHG fics? If you really have the time, you could be a nice little reader and review, or e-mail me at ShadowsshadowSha (at) aol -(dot)- (com). (Just take out the parentheses and add the real things, since yours truly can't post links on this stupid site...) _Sayonara!_

****

-Yours truly,

__

Jamie Lynn McCarver

(Perpetual Thoughts and Meaning)

****

-Message ended November the 14th in 2004


	2. Chapter 1

****

Began writing this on the 23rd of December in 2004

HELLBOUND

File also known as 'migraines from hell.'

-Chronicle currently being added on-

Segment forming… Sequence Chapter 1.5 commencing…-

Key of my idiotic text:

- means a change in POV, not scene, unless I say so...

Chapter 1.5: Sympathy for the Devil

And now, we resume with Draco's view…

Three days later

December 1st, 9 PM, 2005

__

You never stood a chance.  
Resurrection a dead messiah,  
for a paralysed race.- **Dehumanisation **by **Arch Enemy**

"Wake up, you bum!" a woman's voice bellowed from somewhere above me.

__

Did she just call me an arse?

My head… It was throbbing as if nails were being forced into my forehead… It felt like knives were driven through the sides of my face. My insides felt ripped apart and swallowed down forcefully. My back was knotty and my legs were numb. My arms felt like chains were holding them down.

I gradually opened my eyes and felt an icy shudder creep stealthily down my spine.

"Smouldering hell…" My voice was gruff and a bit hoarse. The reason was simply because I hadn't been allowed to drink _anything _but blood, due to the Death Eater ritual. I respect the ritual however, and I neither think nor voice a complaint about the killings or the sweet-tasting blood of the Muggles. It's just the location that I had hated…

My stomach tightened. A woman in her mid twenties bent down on her knees and cupped a thin hand under my chin, forcing my face from the icy floor. I almost cringed at her touch; I hadn't had anyone touch me in a while, and her hand was very warm. I didn't avert my gaze from her dark orbs and my humourless mask was now being played. She wasn't about to catch me off-guard again.

"You're **my **responsibility, Malfoy," she spat venomously. "Don't go all blank on me!"

__

That did **not **make any sense at all!

Her bushy black curls brushed against my cheeks as she leaned down further. It caused my two 'battle scars' to throb. In reality, those two scars were just the agonising result of when I had pissed off a DE instructor the previous year. _'I really believe you only exist to piss me off!'_ Yeah, it was a done deal before I even started…

I gazed emotionlessly away from her. My headache was becoming steadily worse. I furrowed my eyebrows. What was with me today? I was becoming much too weak and vulnerable for my taste… I have to build my mask once I'm able to think properly…

"I won't tell you anything, and if you thought that I would, then you're off your rocker," I rasped. My silver orbs were glazed over and my chest was heaving. I needed something to drink, like W-A-T-E-R. Sweet, water, not metallic blood… If I was in my right mind, I would be indulging myself in that woman's blood…

She abruptly snarled at me, "Don't try me, _Death Eater_. I'm not in the mood for an argument. Do you even remember who I am?"

__

She needs to learn some manners. I would have slit her throat and be drinking her blood by now!

I raised my eyebrows. My eardrums were ringing because of her sudden screech. Tch, she's pushing me too far… I'm so close to wringing her filthy neck…

"You're my fairy Godshitter! You're like a fairy godmother, only you're too shitty to help me out of these chafing chains," I drawled humourlessly.

A small smile tugged her lips. "No," she replied, "try again."

I caged my joking side and didn't have to force a scornful expression. "You're of the DA, a maddening woman who doesn't know anything about me, only what's in files," I growled through gnashed teeth.

"_You need some, too…"_

The woman blinked and puzzlement replaced her faint smile. "What?"

"You're hearing things," I quickly said.

Her fingernails dug into my chin. "If you do mind, I'll be switching the topic… I went to school with you, so I should know more about you than what our records may state." Her dark orbs held my silver ones in equal hurtful anger.

Odd laughter was bubbling inside my throat. "Yeah, I believe you…" I smirked haughtily at her.

She released my chin and slapped me roughly. My scars were probably becoming infected because of her filth. My stomach nearly gave in on me from the huge migraine she caused. "**Blast** you! Do you remember Hermione Luann Granger!"

The bubble of painful laughter exploded. "_Luann_! You have to be kidding! Who gives their kid the middle name Luann! A **dolt**!"

She glared dangerously at me and poked her wand into my stomach. I instantly ceased laughing and glowered at her, struggling against gravity. I could only remember her dumb arse middle name, which was more than enough to send me cracking up. I however controlled my insane chuckles.

"Never you **mind **my middle name! Answer the question, ferret!" she screeched, a light blush gracing her cheekbones. I blinked and feigned a thoughtful expression.

"Sorry, I forgot. The only part of your name I can remember is… LUANN." It took everything to prevent myself from laughing. What was with the 'ferret' bit? It seemed familiar…

"Hermione don't-you-ever-repeat-my-middle-name Granger!"

The bubble of laughter vanished, almost completely forgotten. This frizzy-haired nuisance was Granger? Well, I now know at least why she's so aggravating… I struggled against gravity, cursing the world for waking up to her plain face. I wanted to just strangle her and stain my hands with her filthy blood, just to ease the torture placed upon my uneasy mind.

That was why my stomach clenched as if I was about to vomit. I had always felt a bit queer around her, like I was sick. When I heard her name, my stomach would always, no matter what the situation, tighten even worse. I knew her frizz, but I hadn't recognised her without a book clutched to her chest.

I ignored my burning cheek and scars. They weren't much of a nuisance, but they still stung, no matter how much I tried to block the pain. Damn, my defences are being crumbled like a powerful gust of wind to a house of sticks…

"I knew it… Your hair is too bushy to belong to anyone else," I drawled. "You're pathetic, thinking that you can just say for me to spill my guts and expect a swift reply! We Death Eaters are loyal to the core!"

Granger's cheeks flushed in anger. "We'll give you time, then."

I attempted to climb up to my feet and slap her into oblivion, but the _same_ damn force held me down. If I had my dagger, I would just cut my hands off and be done with it! There's no need to feel when you're motionless…

"You're chained," she stated calmly.

She had already climbed up to her feet and I gazed at her long bushy black curls, which just barely reached her knees. Why did she let her hair grow that long? That was just pure idiocy… Heh, maybe I'll grab her hair and drag her down here with me, to see how **she **likes feeling worthless! I'll rip it all out too, one strand at a time, wrapping them around my pale fingers…

__

Reality, Draco. You can toy with your imaginary pet later. Now's the time to intimidate. Come on, scare the shit out of her!

"To the floor!" I shouted incredulously. "That's just wrong!"

Granger laughed, her voice light. "You're one to talk, Death Eat-"

"That doesn't shame me," I growled.

She placed her small hands on her hips and glowered down at me. Her chocolate coloured orbs were sparkling and her bushy black curls nearly stood on end. She leaned down again and gazed grimly down at me. I wanted to slap her then and there for the hell of it.

"I am able to see rebellion in your steely eyes," she coolly stated.

I rolled my silver orbs at her. "What did you **expect **for me to feel? _Shame _for killing all those Muggles? **Depression** for acting like a true Death Eater? For a **_Mudblood_**! Do you take me for a _fool_? I don't socialise with your filthy lot!"

Her dark orbs hardened into anger. "No rations for breakfast, do you want to try for lunch?"

I glanced around for a clock of some sort. 9:58 PM…

My stomach growled. "It's **barely **even night," I grumbled, and then continued loudly. "I don't _want _your filthy food!"

Granger kicked my legs with the force of someone much stronger than she appeared. I tried to hold together my mask, but a fraction of my pain leaked through. My legs had been bruised in a previous mission dealing with the slaughter of a Muggle family. I had slipped down from the top floor from a three-story house to the very last step. _Damn skateboards…_

"I can't _starve_ you," she spat. "You'll have to _learn _to endure our food."

My stomach tightened even more. "No. I'd rather **die** than betray my comrades!"

Granger raised her dark eyebrows. "The chivalry thing just doesn't cut it for you, Malfoy," she stated acidly.

My cheeks flushed in anger. "It's **not** chivalry. I _really_ just hate food cooked by Muggles or half-bloods, or filthy disloyal-"

Granger rolled her dark orbs. "Do you _really _want me to kick you again?"

I gazed into space, anywhere but Granger. "_How_ am I supposed to eat, anyhow?"

Granger sighed. "Oh, spare me," she grumbled.

"You **don't** know, do you!" I shouted incredulously. "I'm not letting myself be **spoon-fed**!"

Granger laughed again, this time in a mocking way.

"No," she replied calmly. "I'd release you from the chains and watch you eat, then lock you up again."

Why do I have the feeling she isn't explaining the details for a specific reason? The usual Granger went on for days in explanation over a topic if you were confused and not the Golden Trio. She never helped the fuck-wits after fourth year. Or was it our fifth? Ah, who gives a shit…

I grinded my teeth tightly. "Why do I have to be chained to the _floor _of all the places?"

Granger twisted a strand of her unruly black mane and sat down with her legs crossed over another beside me. She was too close; unpleasantly close enough to poke with my hands chained. She smelt similar to modest lavender flowers and just a smidgen of watermelon. I hated flowers and I was allergic to watermelons. Just a few more inches and I could have punctured her jugular vein with one of my long nails…

"Would you like to stay in here with **me** for 24/7?" she retorted haughtily.

"Can I at _least _not be chained? It's bloody **uncomfortable**!" I complained loudly.

I then realised what I was saying as her mocking laughter danced around my head. The prisoner was asking for better conditions! She had the right to slap me, but she didn't. I would have broken from these stupid chains and strangled her if she had, anyway.

I felt my chains loosen and I sat up slowly, stretching out my arms. My Mark was icy cold, unlike before in the magical forest, when it was scalding hot. I was probably just regaining my normal body temperature, considering that the forest was excruciatingly cold… -45 degrees is too cold, even for my frozen heart.

"Hmm… Your Mark seems odd… What does that mean?" Granger obviously must have caught a glimpse of my Death Eater tattoo.

I noticed that my black robes were covered in dirt and ripped in random places. I raised my eyes and saw my boots from the other side of the dungeon. I glanced over at Granger before I rolled up my sleeves. I bit my tongue and glanced over at her in bewilderment. She was just as puzzled. She reached out her right hand and traced the new, odd mark now on my arm. I shuddered at the warmth of her hesitant touch.

My Death Eater mark wasn't there. It had been replaced with a **moving **tattoo of a serpent and a lion playing with each other. She traced the serpent softly, then as hard as nails on the lion. I furrowed my eyebrows as the warmth increased. What the hell was she doing, touching me, anyway?

"I dunno," I muttered.

She sighed and gazed into space. "Maybe it's a sign, Mr. Death Eater."

I snorted and caught her wrist before she slapped me again. She glared at me and I quickly released her wrist, wanting to rid myself of that odd heat she possessed. Mudbloods aren't supposed to feel like furnaces, only when someone like me chucks them into one, **then **they are permitted to.

"Tch, that is only coincidence," I drawled.

I could have easily pinned her to the floor and slammed her head repeatedly into the concrete until her blood covered every inch of me. I'm not kidding, either. The old Malfoy would have backed down and been whimpering, but I was a new, much bolder Malfoy. I came for blood and didn't stop until the victim was either dead, scarred from head to toe, or a bloody mass of pleading significance. I aim to complete a mission: if you're in my way, you'll be struck down either by magic, or anything useful I have in my possession at the moment.

My lip was bleeding now, because I had been biting it while thinking. Granger scowled now at me. I scowled angrily at her, my blood coming to a boil. Did I give her the right to stare at me? No, I didn't!

"What the hell are you staring at?" I spat.

She sighed and retrieved a red handkerchief from her left cloak pocket. I raised my eyebrows at her, opening my mouth to retort, but she shook her head lightly. I closed my mouth and glared icily at her as she examined my lip. She glanced up and caught me watching her and almost smiled. My stomach tightened in disgust.

"Don't bite your lip," she said. I rolled my eyes at her. "Seriously! I can't let anything happen to you. Don't make me slap you anymore either, your scars look pretty bad. "

Really? Oh, I was going to make her life hell. Payback, oh yeah… I grinned to myself. She was going to be screaming for mercy when I'd be through with her…

Granger's cheeks flushed. She shoved the handkerchief to my chest and quickly climbed up to her feet and brushed off her robes. She appeared flustered. I gazed up at her in bewilderment and pressed the handkerchief to my swollen and bleeding bottom lip. What was with her and her odd emotions?

"Just so you know: you're in for Hell on earth if you decide that you want to watch me every waking moment," I drawled.

She simply shrugged it off lightly and plopped down clumsily on a silver couch that appeared so much bigger than her that it might swallow her into the cushions. She interlaced her thin fingers together under her chin and leaned forward, her emotions almost more clear to me than an open book. Stupid Mudblood… She should guard herself carefully when around me, not be so damn mellow! Why am I being so damn dramatic? Her unguarded makes me the one with the upper-hand…

"If you want to be in Azkaban, just piss me off," she frostily said.

My fingers tightened around the handkerchief and I hid my pale cheeks. Damn Mudblood, always making me uncomfortable…

"Damn… Are **you **why I'm in this dump?" my voice was muffled because of the handkerchief.

She nodded and flashed me an almost evil grin. "Azkaban would suit you better?"

My silver eyes darkened and I shook my head. "No thank you," I replied gruffly.

"I knew that you would see it my way," she smiled.

I rolled my silver orbs and chucked the handkerchief back at her. She caught it before it hit her plain face. I silently cursed myself for missing. I could have bled on it or hid an object in it, but no, I had to be the stupid non-thinking-ahead dumb arse that I was known for!

"We're rooming together now," she stated professionally, "so you'll have to get used to me somehow. You won't have to share **anything **but a loo (at this I snorted) with me, and stay on _your _side of the room."

"Dungeon," I corrected her.

Granger raised her dark eyebrows at me. "Do you want to eat at all?"

I mentally cursed myself again. _Damn it! _"Okay, so, which side of this shit-hole is mine? Where I'm at now, or where your hair ends?"

"Gosh! Do I _have_ to mark it!"

Now, **that** was the Granger I had grown to loathe! Heh, now if I only had my dagger… I could imagine it now… However, there were other issues to take care of.

"Never you mind," I grumbled.

Granger stood from her chair. "I'll go and get my stuff."

I almost snorted. "Otay, gow awnd bee ay gooowed wittle keed!"

Granger glared down at me, her hands on her hips. She was obviously thinking of a nasty retort, but she didn't voice anything. I smirked up at her, questioning her soundlessly to throw something at me. However, she just rolled her dark eyes at me and left the dungeon in a flourish. Why was she always backing down for me?

I just realised _something_… I don't enjoy quiet rooms for some reason… If I only could have realised earlier, I might have asked for her to- no, that would be like committing suicide…

I leaned back and yawned, my eyes slightly watering. I propped my arms behind my head and gazed up at what appeared to be an electronic… Muggle thing. I blew up my platinum bangs and sighed with impatience. Those DAs are probably laughing at me…

"Crap. I almost forgot…"

Granger forgetting something? How scary! Ooohhh, I'm shaking in my dirty robes… Just try me, Mudblood…

"Figures," I muttered.

Granger's head poked out from a crack in the slightly open door. I almost smacked myself. I could have escaped then! Granger scowled at me and walked into my dungeon. (I'm calling it **my dungeon **from now on, because it certainly isn't Granger's. She likes watermelon, and it's nasty, with all those seeds…)

"I have to lock you again," she stated.

I scowled. "Terrific… Am I supposed to sleep this way, too?"

She shook her head. "No, but I can't trust you unchained."

"Great, my one chance was crushed," I mocked. Granger rolled her dark eyes.

"Slide your arms and legs into the cuffs. I want to go and get my stuff."

__

Why should I? Ah, what the hell.

I slid my wrists and ankles between the cold metal cuffs and almost shuddered. I needed to think of a way to escape- I needed to undermine the DA, crush their plans, and _incendio _them to Hell. But how could I, when Granger was always watching me, and that Muggle electronic thing? _Damn it! _Maybe I could find someone to cut the wires, or whatever the Mudbloods do…

As I watched the cell door close, I let myself wander deep into Winter Wonderland. Desperate times called for desperate measures, right? So, I needed to come up with a logical method of getting the hell out of here… without being chucked face-first into Azkaban. Maybe I could convince them that I had switched beliefs, but I would have to pull off some serious acting to do that. I could do it, if I really put effort into it.

I should first target the easiest dent… I need to convince the person who will be the most around me… But how would I? The nearest person would be… Shit, I can't think with the pressure…

I slowly opened my eyes and gazed blankly into space. I thought that I heard the sound of a door opening, but I pretended not to notice. I just wanted to drift off with my eyes open… I could drift off into my own pleasures, with the symphony of screams as my background music… I could dream of crimson delights, my fingers greasy with blood…

****

An hour later, 12:00 PM.

__

Dark thoughts rise up  
deep in your mind.  
The killing of hope,  
the end has begun.- **Enemy Within **by **Arch Enemy**

"Eh, Malfoy?"

I yawned and glanced around sluggishly. Granger's worried expression was the first I recognised, then Potter's disturbed one. I rolled my eyes and let my eyelids droop. I didn't give a shit about their opinions.

"Drat, I wish he would have stayed dead," Potter grumbled.

"I heard that," I spat.

So, they thought that I had died? Damn, if I could only know how they felt! I could target that person and make them believe I wasn't so bad, which wasn't true at all, but I can pull it off. I would be emotionally scarred from the disgusting experience, but that's the price I have to pay for being stupid.

Granger shot Potter a threatening glance, then walked over to me and sat on her knees.

"You really frightened me, Malfoy," she whispered.

I gazed away from her. "Whatever."

Now, at least I know that I have to target Granger.

"The dungeon isn't supposed to look homey!"

__

Weasley… Ugh. What a damned idiotic redheaded…

I glanced up at Granger and saw her flustered expression. I scowled darkly and she met my silver eyes. Her brown eyes revealed everything, from her anxiety to her anger…

"Hermione!" Weasley shouted.

Granger sighed and climbed up to her feet. "What, Ron!"

-

Can it be there's some sort of error,  
hard to stop the surmounting terror.  
Is it really the end,

not some crazy dream- **Hallowed Be Thy Name (Shallow Be Thy Grave) **by **Cradle of Filth**

Just when I thought that I was getting through to Malfoy, Ron had to butt in! Darn it!

This mission is **very** important! I need to prove that Malfoy is good so that the Dementors won't hurt him. I need to somehow make him…ugh…fall for me. There have already been odd situations, like that marking of his for an example. It was a fate mark, I'm sure of it!

Fate marks are destiny's way of saying, "hey, you have a certain strangeness about you. You have a fate, a destiny. Choose to accept it, or it will be your biggest fault."

I had read about it one day in the library. I hope that I can have a fate mark. I have a desire to feel important, like I actually have a purpose on this world. Now that Malfoy has a fate mark instead of his Death Eater mark, it's obvious that he will change the War forever, good or bad.

His Mark puzzles me. It's one that I have never seen. It wasn't in the book I had read. I need to do some research and find out what it means.

It's perplexing that I'm still a bookworm. Lavender and Paravati thought that I might give it up, but it's a part of me that's the core of my personality. I can't let it go, or else I wouldn't be **me** anymore. Malfoy seems to be bolder than when I last saw him in the graduation. Before he wouldn't even throw a couple of punches. Now, he appears that if he had an opening and if he were provoked enough, he would beat the crap out of the nearest person. He's much more malicious, so much unlike me.

Crap! What am I doing, thinking about that cruddy wanna-be Death Eater!

"Why are you** flirting **with Malfoy!" Ron screeched.

I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Harry for help, but he had plopped down on a chair and was reading a book titled _Quidditch for Dumb-Arses_. I placed my hands on my hips and glared up at Ron.

"I was not _flirting_ with him," I spat. "I was checking to see if he was all right."

"I just wanted a bloody **nap**," Malfoy grumbled.

"You were _sleeping_!" I whipped around and glared down at him. "I was panicking over a _nap_!"

Malfoy's silver orbs widened for a moment, then he glanced over at me, then looked away again. He appeared nauseous.

"Yeah, you were panicking over a ruddy nap," he drawled. His face was blank again.

"Well," Ron began, "now that you're aware that the turd is fine-"

"Fuck you," Malfoy spat.

I glanced down at him again. He rolled his silver orbs.

"You're in **no **position to retort," I snarled.

"Sure, that's what _you _think," he muttered.

Harry glanced up from his book. "Hey, Hermione? Can't he just be thrown in Azkaban?"

Malfoy shot Harry a disdainful glance.

"Well," I said, turning to Harry with a sober expression, "I think that we should give him a chance."

Ron snorted. "He doesn't **deserve** a chance!"

Malfoy growled. "How would _you_ know, Weasley!"

Harry looked Malfoy over, and then nodded his head. "Let's give him a _chance_, Ron. Oh, and Malfoy, learn your place before you get chucked into Azkaban."

Malfoy inhaled and stared Harry down. "Whatever," he snarled.

I glanced down at Malfoy. "I think you guys should leave now. Malfoy is probably tired because of the Hell raised tonight."

Malfoy arched his platinum eyebrows. He was obviously surprised that I had cursed. In fact, I kind of felt the same way.

Harry tucked the Quidditch book under his arm and Ron shot Malfoy an angry glance.

"Bye, Mione," they chorused.

****

12:45 AM...

__

I'll make my final stand.

Justice shall be done.- **The Reckoning (Don't Tread on me) **by **Iced Earth**

Goodness…

"Hey, Malfoy?" I glanced over at him from my newly adjusted bed. I had to shrink all my belongings and un-shrink them to be able to have them in here, actually.

He continued to gaze at the ceiling, his silver eyes blank. Something about him fascinated me. I always wondered what it would be like to be unable to show your emotions. I always wondered what it would be like to be him, to be so cold…

"What, Granger?"

"Why do you hate Muggleborns?"

Malfoy snorted. His expression then hardened, his silvery orbs like hot steel.

"I'm **not **answering that," he said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "If you can't give a reason, that must mean that you don't truly hate us."

"Granger, damn… Fine, I'll tell you!" he stared away from me into space.

__

Yes! I almost grinned. "Well, spit it out!"

"I don't know what made me decide to spill this to you Granger, but don't you **dare **say a word until I'm through.

"You Muggleborns are my exact opposite, in belief **and **daily life. You come from dirt, taking on human form. Basically, you exist merely to piss me off.

"On the inside, you all are still the same as before, filthy. You take away jobs wizards once had, for much lower pay. You're vermin, the lot of you. Your lot is far beneath me, and I won't tolerate Muggleborns walking around without some sort of collar. That's why I became a Death Eater of my own freewill, with no strings attached, no one telling or forcing me to apply.

"I **wanted **this. I needed to exterminate your kind and help the wizards who are out of options. You may think that I'm talking rubbish. You may compare my Lord to Hitler and the Death Eaters to the German soldiers he commanded, but I only speak the truth. We exist to help wizards, to take back what's rightfully ours…

"It may seem selfish, but wizards have long owned this land… Before the Muggles stole it… this land was peaceful; the community was tied as one. We had our own schools of wizardry to teach children** and **help adults of all ages. **We **are the Natives to this land, not the Muggles.

"We're only fighting to regain our land, but we had to turn to hostile methods to do so. If you look at it from a clear angle, there really **is **no good or evil, just some pissed off Natives who want justice."

I blanched and propped my head against the back of my left hand. Well, that was very unexpected…

"Well? Is the Golden Brain stumped, or what?" he spat.

"I'm thinking," I replied sharply.

"Oh," he mocked, "how surprising!"

I ignored the comment and gazed off into space. Questions were bombarding me, ones against what I was taught to believe. Were 'good' and 'evil' just words? Did the wizards really have claim to Europe? Why couldn't we just get along? What was I going to do to convince Malfoy?

Maybe I should sleep on it.

-

__

It's a safe assumption that you'd want to save me now.- **Slaughtered **by **Pantera**

I couldn't sleep. _Damn it!_

I glanced over at Granger, who was sleeping soundly. Why couldn't I get a bed? That camera thing was on, so why couldn't I sleep on a nice, cushy bed? Was this their way of weakening me? Well, it was slowly working, even though I would never admit it.

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips into a straight line. How was I going to sleep when I wasn't used to the cold floor? I had been trained for every other condition but this… Again karma is sneaking up on me…

"Go to sleep, Malfoy," Granger's voice broke my train of thought.

I opened my eyes and nearly let the shock leak through my mask when I saw her out of her bed. She was supposed to be asleep, not stumbling around like a girl who needs way more hours of beauty sleep! Hell, beauty sleep wouldn't help her, she was too plain and her hair was too frizzy…

"What in the hell are you doing?" I growled between my grinded teeth.

She smiled down at me, the key in her left hand. "I suppose I'll release you so you can get some sleep. It wouldn't be very nice of me to keep you awake."

I raised my pale eyebrows at her. "You have **got** to be off your rocker."

She shook her head, then bent down on her knees and began to unlock me. "Sleep on the couch. Since the camera is taping us, I suppose it would be all right."

"What made you suddenly worried about me?" I watched her still unlocking my chains.

"I'm just in a good mood right now," she replied. "I wasn't worried about you either, I just thought you should get **some** sleep."

"After being unconscious for who the hell knows how long?"

The question just popped out, I had no control over it.

"Three days," she replied calmly. "I'm not keeping you awake when I'm sleeping… We have to be on the same schedule. When I eat, you eat. When I sleep, **you** sleep. Understand me?"

"Whoa, hold on a moment," I began. "Three days! What did you twerps do to me!"

Granger finished with the last cuff and raised her head to grin evilly at me. "Nothing."

I sat up and popped my neck a few times. "I'll get it out of you later."

Granger stood up and wandered over to her bed. I watched her pull from under her bed green and silver sheets and two black pillows. She turned around after climbing to her feet again and gazed at me expectantly. I rolled my silver eyes and stood with minor difficulty, then trailed over to her. I glanced down at the covers then met her questioning gaze.

"Well," she grinned, "what do you say?"

I kept my face an aloof mask. "I will never do anything of the sort."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Worth a shot, I guess. Here's your stuff. You'll sleep on the silver couch. We only have one, so don't ask me anything until I wake up."

I raised my pale eyebrows, and then slowly nodded. I wrenched the covers and pillows from her tight grip, and then silently wandered to the couch. She's been acting very odd lately…

__

Well, is this better than sleeping on the floor?

I lied down on the couch and pulled the covers over me, reaching down to the floor and slipping the two pillows beneath my head. I let myself sigh softly, closing my eyes slowly. I was wary as usual, listening to Granger's light breathing and even the sound of the clock ticking with every passing second.

__

Much, much better.

I found myself dozing off in the same room as my enemy and not minding it. The couch was too soft I have to admit… Once I'm on a soft surface, I'm out.

8:12 AM

December 2nd, 2005

__

Terror and ugliness reveal what death really means.- **Blackmail the Universe **by **Megadeth**

"Wakey, wakey!"

__

Bloody satanic Hell.

I peeked open my left eye and found myself staring up at Granger from the floor. I scowled moodily at her and climbed up to my feet. It angered me that I had slept through whatever caused me to be in this position.

"Why was I on the floor!" I had difficulty trying to prevent myself from exploding.

"I rolled you off the couch," she replied coldly. "You sleep too heavily. I'll have to do something about it…"

I blanched and rubbed the crust from my eyes. "It's apart of me. I was born that way."

She pursed her lips into a small scowl. "Don't let it happen again, all right?"

I glared down at her, and then nodded slowly. "Get me an alarm and we'll see about it."

Granger arched an eyebrow. "'We'll'?"

"**I will!**" I corrected. "Jeez, women…"

Granger smiled mockingly. "Learn proper grammar."

I collapsed backward onto the couch. "I don't have the time, and don't you dare-"

Granger grinned. "I wouldn't do that to you."

I scowled at her and closed my eyes, letting myself wander deep into thought. Should I execute the plan now? Plan A, I think that's what I'll call it… 1.5, part A, alpha, _numeral uno_, etc…

Plan A is what I've been working on for about oh, I think since I regained consciousness… I'll be acting soft around the Mudblood, convincing her that I've totally changed. Of course, it'll be slow and tedious, but it will all pay off in the end. I'll be her friend, nothing more… Just to get to Mister Dumbledoreknob. I really need to hack some stuff, though, like how I'm exactly going to fake it and **when **I should start… I can't even keep a journal about it. Hell, if I keep a journal, it would have to be in code and all about that Mudblood…

"Hey, Granger?" I opened my eyes and feigned a serious expression.

Granger was now sitting on her bed. She raised her head from her book with an aggravated expression, but that changed when she saw my face. She nodded and snapped her book shut. "Yeah, what do you want, Malfoy?"

I leaned forward, interlacing my fingers together. "I'm kind of curious about my new mark. It just doesn't feel right, y'know?"

Her face suddenly brightened. "Oh," she grinned, "I can tell you all about it's origin! It's a fate mark!"

A fate mark? I know that I've said this before, but… She's off her bloody rocker!

"A fate…_mark_?"

Granger nodded and stood from her bed. "Move over, Malfoy. I have some things to show you," she said almost cheerfully. She scooped up an enormous stack of books and I blanched a pale white.

I don't want to learn about the fate marks! Ah, damn it… Only for the DEs, only for my Lord… If I was disloyal… Considering that I only do it for the blood, this may not be the best choice... Do I have anything to lose?

However, I don't, so I'll have to stick to the plan… Who knows? This might help 1.5!

-

A worthless gain...- **Dead Eyes See no Future **by **Arch Enemy**

This was so great! This was my big break, to show Malfoy our way is better than his! Well, that's kind of selfish and big-headed, but… Eh, never mind.

Malfoy raised his glassy silver eyes to mine and reluctantly scooted over on the couch.

"Can't you make it simple? What about a short explanation? Or do you only save them for the Golden Twins?"

I scowled at him and plopped down beside him to set the books on his lap. I grinned when pain crossed his face. "That's what you get for pissing me off," I coldly stated.

He pushed the books into the floor. I gasped and slapped him roughly. I cringed as I felt the fresh blood coat my hand.

I went down on the floor and stacked up the books neatly, checking for any bent pages and found none. I glared up at him. "You could have hurt them!"

He raised his eyebrows at me and snatched the book from my hands. How wasn't he in pain? "Fate marks: alchemy symbols?"

I nodded slowly and sat beside him again. I watched him open the book with interest, grinning to myself as he studied the pages.

"Yeah. Fate marks have a direct connection with alchemy," I explained. "Without alchemy, we would cease to exist."

Malfoy raised his eyes from the book. "Isn't alchemy changing things into completely different objects? What do snakes and lions have to- oh!"

I smiled at him. "You just realised it, eh?"

He nodded and handed the book to me. "I think that you should explain it… Read it aloud, all right?"

I bit my bottom lip. "You won't learn anything if you don't read it yourself," I stated and handed the book back to him.

He scowled. "Now, you're just treating me like a kid!"

I shrugged. "Read it to yourself. You probably haven't read anything _good_ in months," I said.

"Tch," he said. "I've read tons of good books."

"Just read the thing," I icily stated.

He raised his silver eyes to meet my brown ones. "Fine," he said.

"'Fate has its own weird twists and pitfalls. Fate marks are a symbol of your own personal downfall or rise in glory. You will forever be remembered or shunned. It all depends on which path you choose.'" I quoted.

"I think that's all the explanation that I need."

"WHAT!" I shrieked.

I won't believe that he's abruptly changed his mind. However, if he was to consider taking a thorough examination of the DA's ways, then decide that our way was relatively better, I might trust him. That was just the way I am. I don't open myself up to people easily, they have to want and work for my trust. Malfoy didn't have those qualities.

"I want to have a look on alchemy," he replied. "I think that you'll have to wait a while for your book."

I then noticed that he had marked his place with a ripped piece of his tattered robes. He already had the book open again and I could feel pride filling me.

__

YES!

I didn't bother to hide my grin. "As long as you bring it back. I'll allow you to read it only once, so you better have a photographic memory. Understand that I'm doing this for **your **sake, not mine. You should know about-"

Malfoy raised a pale hand to silence me. "Shut up. I'm reading."

I nodded, a small smile still tugging my lips. "All right."

-

__

I'm waiting in my cold cell...- **Hallowed Be Thy Name (Shallow Be Thy Grave) **by **Cradle of Filth**

This alchemy rubbish… It wasn't just about changing metal into gold… It was about converting your magical energy into a form useable through the fingers… Only ones with the fate mark are able to produce this type of alchemy, thus they are named the fated few… I am one of the fated few.

I can't find my mark in this book. Did Granger know about this? Did she set me up to come over and ask her? She might have, because she plans ahead too much. She's so much unlike me, she's practically my opposite…

Hmm… It seems like fate marks are a mark of destiny… Those with fate marks have catastrophic fates or prosperous ones… I wonder what mine will be.

I know that the snake and lion represent the houses Gryffindor and Slytherin back from school… They're always playing with each other… In a nice way, like running beside another… It isn't right… Maybe my fate is to actually unite the two sides? No, we're too different.

I must stay on course… I can't let this damn mark sway my opinion. I have to continue with alpha, weird mark or Death Eater one… I can't let it affect me, no matter how strange it is…

Book of alchemy

__

To the grave,

we take this oath…- Killswitch Engage

Full-blooded wizards are the main portions of fate mark wielders. However, some Muggleborns and even Muggles possess them. Half-blooded wizards will never obtain a mark, unless they possess an enormous magical ability.

What kind of fate mark you possess determines your strength and ability. Most fate marks are of animals and it is very rare that one may have two animals for their mark. This book only covers basic marks, but it's a good start if you just discovered your mark.

You have a specific goal in life. You should feel lucky. You have a purpose, unlike numerous people, who still don't know how they'll be important to anyone. You have two choices: to fail or to conquer above all. The first thing you need to know is that another person in the world has a mark exactly like your own. Find him/her at all costs.

You and the person with the identical mark will help or devastate the world. It all depends on what your culture is and what's occurring at the time. For example: if you are in the middle of a war, it is certain that you will have a direct connection with one of the sides. It's up to you to choose a side, but it's best to watch them from a clear view before making your choice.

****

TBC…

****

Philosophical note from the authoress: I even get caught up in unrealistic thoughts myself… However, I'm sadly aware of that Madam Rowling will never make Draco and Hermione a couple. I want to ask you, how can we really be sure? She's pulled stunts on us before, like with someone who's name relates with a star in the heavens and a satellite station in America and Canada… I'm still plagued by a strange feeling of remorse for what happened to him and Dime… However, on to much lighter matters, such as my horrible story. Thanks for your reviews, even though I didn't get as much as I did on the other sites I posted this on, it still means a lot to be that you took your time to read this. _Arigato_!

Replies to reviews:

****

Parcheezie Hmm. I hope that you liked this chapter as much as you did the lighter version of the Prologue… Of course, I'm horrible at dark fics, but what the hell, Hermione's POV soothes the storm… Anyway, I already wrote this and I'm almost finished with chapter 3.5, so the suggestion was kinda… Well, it was pointless, to be blunt. Sorry!

****

slyswn28 Thank you! You really think I'm talented! T-T;; Cookies and coke (the drink) for you! And a glomp, too! _Wai!_

****

Q: _What do all the inserts from songs in the beginning have to do with this chapter? _A: _They deal with the plot and sometimes the scene after it…_

Hi, you guys! I just want to first off thank you for reading. I know that for a thirteen year old I write like crap, but you took the time to read my work, so I'm eternally indebt to you. Merry frickin Christmas, or whatever the hell you celebrate! Ooh, I just used hell and Christmas in the same sentence! OY! I did it again! I'm so proud of myself…

If you're confused, just ask me it directly in your review. D-I-R-E-C-T-L-Y! I don't like being hinted a question or the review hiding a question within it. It's like getting a cake and already sticking your fork in it when it's an enormous one, like a wedding cake, and you poke the person who's in there's left eye out… Of course, I only saw that on TV, so I couldn't give you a clearer example…

****

WARNING!

WHACKYNESS WILL INSUE! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT DRACO AND HERMIONE OOC! READ HOWEVER IF YOU'RE A GUY WHO WORKS FOR JKR SO I DON'T GET MY ARSE BLOWN OFF!

WARNING!

My name is Jamie Lynn McCarver, and I'm forcing Draco **and **Hermione to do a disclaimer together!

Draco-Cracks his knuckles and glares venomously at me.-

Hermione: "Malfoy, it wouldn't take very long if you would cooperate!"

Draco-Glances over at Hermione, then grumbles to himself.- "You gave me a migraine and I **still **can't think because of it!"

Hermione: "Jamie! Can I just do the disclaimer?"

Me: "Ah, all right…"

Hermione: "This young woman does not in any way whatsoever own us. She's just borrowing us until our creator, J.K Rowling, needs us for the 7th book, since she's finished with the 6th. Jamie is not using us for payable purposes, and if she was, she wouldn't be doing it here."

Me: "Eh, that's good enough, Hermione."

Draco: "I could have done the same thing!"

Hermione-Grins.- "In your corrupted dreams, maybe."

Draco: "Oh yeah! Jamie, tell Granger that I can do anything better than her!"

Me: "I'm going to let you guys settle this yourselves in the next disclaimer."

Draco and Hermione: "WHAAAT!"

Hermione: "I have to wait that long to thrash Malfoy!"

Draco: "Yeah, right! I would have you begging for mercy before you could utter even the simplest of spells!"

Me: o-o; "Er, I'll go now."

Hermione: "I know the shortest spell, one that you don't even have to say because it's so short!"

Draco: _Pi? _-Mathematical equations pop around his head.-

Mathematical equations: "M45H74 !" (MASHTA!)

Draco: "L337! What the hell!"

Me: O-o;; "I didn't know that you knew leet. Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Come on, Draco, Hermione, help me wish 'em a Christmas!"

All of us: "MERRY (Draco: WATER-FILLED) CHRISTMAS!"

Hermione-Whacks Draco.- "Christmas isn't about _water_! It's about the joy of giving!"

Draco: "What about those stupid leet producing monsters?"

Me: "…Er…" -Turns to the reader.- "Why are you still here! Review for me! Pweese? It would make my Christmas!"

-**Message ended December 27, 2004**


	3. Chapter 2

****

Began writing this the 10th of January in 2005

Eh… I thought that I had better post this edit before people ruin their eyes and get confused by reading two versions of the chapter, which were **both** the 'edited' versions. Wordpad bites my arse.

HELLBOUND;

File is also known as 'the beginning of the end of the war.'

-chronicle currently fragmenting-

Segment forming… Sequence Chapter 2.5 commencing…-

I saw it,

I saw it,

I tell ya no lies!- **Fairies Wear Boots **by **Black Sabbath**

Simple Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters unless I say so... I own Marth Hiatt and Draco's Uncle Nigel so far, but that won't be all when I'm finished with this stupid fic... Marth Hiatt is a fictional character and any resemblance to other psychic demons in any original story, Anime/Manga, etc, is purely coincidence. And remember kids, take anger management, and if you see someone's arm glow green, it's a safe assumption that you need to go to the nearest crazy farm. No demons or fate mark bearers were harmed in the making of this fic. Draco still wants his dagger, by the way...

****

For those who are confused:

__

-Inside this are Marth's thoughts… Don't worry, you'll find out about him soon…-

This is Draco or Hermione's thoughts, depending on the POV at the moment.

(if there is a number in parentheses after a sentence, then I'll be talking about it to clear up the confusion at the end of the chapter.)

Chapter 2.5: Stupid Mudblood/Death Eater…

We resume with Draco's POV

11:34 AM

The same day

__

You take a mortal man,  
and put him in control.  
Watch him become a god.  
Watch peoples heads a'roll.  
A'roll...- **Symphony of Destruction **by **Megadeth**

It's times like now that I loathe the DA. It's obvious what Granger's plan is. She wants me to go on her side. Permanently. I don't know what she's thinking, but I'm a true Death Eater, mark or not.

I never really respected my father for bowing down to someone who had ½ Muggle blood in their veins, but somehow, Voldemort was more evil that way. I didn't really like him, but I went along with the fun killing in the missions… Damn, I wish I was back at home, planning an attack on the DA… **(1)**

I've learnt much within the past hour. In fact, I'm two pages away from finishing the book. Nice, eh? It hasn't helped my plan at all. This alchemy issue is very disturbing. Who is the other? I'm sure that they're not in the DA, so how would I even find them? **(2)**

"Malfoy." Her bored tone caught my attention.

She had great timing, or she had been watching me. Either way, I was now finished. She creeps me out with how smart and scrutinising she is at times. I don't like to be watched, but due to my current position, I could do nothing.

"Yeah, Granger?" I drawled with an arch of my eyebrows.

She smiled innocently down at me. "Breakfast is now," she said.

My stomach roared. "Do you time these things?"

She simply shrugged. "I'm good at that kind of thing," she said, a smile forming on her light features.

"Well," I said, climbing up to my feet, "you should have built a career on that."

I stretched out my arms, yawning lightly. I felt the book being wrenched out of my fingers and I opened my eyes to see Granger clutching it to her chest, rubbing her face against it. Yeah, that was the old Granger, all right…

"Nah," she replied with a shrug. "It's much more fun tormenting you. Now, come on. Let's go before the others start worrying."

I scowled. "Prisoners eat in their own cells."

Granger shook her head, her frizzy curls flying with the action. "No. Every prisoner **here** eats with their jailers."

I walked over to her and leaned down until I could stare into her dark eyes, placing my hands on her shoulders and scowling down at her. "Are your lot insane?"

She smiled up at me. "No," she said sweetly. "It's just you. Now, come on. It'll be cold if we don't hurry!"

"You know that I hate you, right?" I grumbled as I released her, mentally reminding myself to wash off my hands. **(3)**

She raised her dark eyebrows at me. "I'm leaving now," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, _sensei_," I muttered.

I was tuning her out as I studied everything around me. I needed to remember every inch and detail to get out of here successfully later. I almost had to run to catch up with her after surveying every inch of the cold hallway.

"Were you making your plan to escape?" she asked me with a chilling tone.

****

Scene again in Hermione's POV

__

Changes in you,  
changes in me.- **Burning Bridges **by **Arch Enemy**

I've been watching Malfoy for over an hour. It's not very entertaining, but it's my job to examine his every move when he's awake. I could just quit, since being an Auror is volunteer and all, but some part of me just craves the adrenaline and action. It's one of the things that drive me to wake up every morning with a bright smile and books cradled to my chest. **(4)**

I raked a thin hand through my matted hair before standing, trying to now free that hand from my bushy mane. I winced as I ripped out a huge knot from my twisted hair. I walked leisurely over to Malfoy and gazed down at him for a few moments, watching how his emotions changed from curiosity to scepticism.

"Malfoy," I stated.

He glanced up at me, daggers falling into his eyes from his platinum bangs. I almost smiled at his appearance and how he almost seemed unguarded, like I could touch him without him saying anything. I don't know why, but I wanted to push away the platinum hair from his glassy silver eyes and try and read his expressions. I've never been able to read him completely, only back in the forest, when he was fainted in front of me.

He arched his pale eyebrows and asked emotionlessly, "Yeah, Granger?"

I smiled down at him. It was the closest emotion of happiness that I was able to show him now. I have to be cautious about everything, even how he looked at me.

"Breakfast is now," I replied.

His stomach then growled. "Do you time these things?"

I shrugged my shoulders in reply. "I'm good at that kind of thing," I replied casually.

"Well," he said in annoyance, rising to his feet and towering over me, "you should have built a career on that."

My book, my book! As Malfoy stretched out his arms while yawning, I ripped my precious from his gritty fingers and clutched it to my chest. **(5)**

"Nah," I shrugged it off. "It's much more fun tormenting you. Now, come on. Let's go before the others start worrying."

He scowled, his silver eyes calculating. "Prisoners eat in their own cells."

I shook my head. "No. Every prisoner **here **eats with their jailers."

I had just set the book atop my bookshelf right next to the barred door when I felt two cold hands on my shoulders. I swallowed as he scowled down at me. "Are your lot insane?"

I masked my surprise by smiling up at him. "No," I said, then added as I saw scorn in his silver eyes, "It's just you. Now, come on. It'll be cold if we don't hurry!"

"You know that I hate you, right?" he grumbled as he released me.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I'm leaving now," I said.

I thought I heard him say something, but I shrugged it off. It probably wasn't anything but an insult to me, anyway. I watched him over my shoulder as he examined the hallway. I switched my gaze to the door ahead of me when he sprinted next to me in an attempt to catch up.

"Were you making your plan to escape?" I asked him, obviously taking him by surprise, because he hesitated in his step, his mouth twitching.

****

Resumed in Draco's POV

__

Anger came from frustration.  
I can't back down from aggression.- **Blood for Blood **by **Machine Head**

So, the Mudblood thinks that she can read me, eh? Well, I'll just have to prove her wrong.

"No, I just really like this place. Really," I replied in a brash tone, "I love it."

"Well," she continued as if my comment hadn't been said, "I wish you the best of luck. None of our prisoners have escaped. In fact, they like it here. Just watch their expressions."

I gazed over her shoulder as she slowly opened the rusty, barred door. Indeed, the prisoners were slurping down whatever was in their bowels, and some were talking with their guards. I could find no malicious face in the room, only mine.

I shoved my hands into my pants pockets and followed behind Granger, a sour expression upon my face. I didn't meet the questioning eyes of the other prisoners; instead I was silent and gazed in front of me. I sat reluctantly beside Granger after she found her seat, and stared at my reflection in the soup. Damn, I looked horrible! **(6)**

My platinum hair was falling over my silver orbs in twisted clumps. My eyes were a deep red from all my stress, and bags were weighing them down. The two scars under my left eye looked even worse, they looked infected. And what I could see of my robes, they were even more ripped than I had thought.

I sighed and picked up a spoon next to the bowel. I scooped up a small portion of the soup and was about to stick it into my mouth when Granger's voice brought me out of my sudden depression.

"Prisoners eat with their hands. They don't contaminate their jailers spoons, sporks, or forks," she snapped.

I glanced up at her and found her mouthing something to the jailer behind me. I grinded my teeth tightly and propelled the spoon deep into her mouth. I grinned as she nearly swallowed the spoon and glanced over at the other prisoners to see what their reactions would be. About 1/3 of the prisoners were holding back laughter and 2/3s had almost choked on their soup.

"What!" I grumbled as I felt Granger's angry eyes upon me.

"Sit in the desk in the bottom right corner, be silent, and eat your soup!" she shouted, her cheeks burning in anguish.

I scowled darkly. How would I be able to get used to obeying a Mudblood? Damn…

****

Scene again in Hermione's POV

__

A violent new disorder,  
feeding off mistrust.  
Forgot what we were fighting for.  
A worthless aim,  
a victory stinking of despair.- **Dead Eyes See no Future **by **Arch Enemy**

A small part of me loved to have the upper hand. I don't know why, but I liked surprising people with my observational skills. It isn't very nice of me, but I liked proving people wrong, especially the evil. **(7)**

"No, I just really like this place. Really," he replied sarcastically, "I love it."

"Well," I added almost cheerfully, "I wish you the best of luck. None of our prisoners have escaped. In fact, they like it here. Just watch their expressions."

I slowly opened the rusty barred door. I nodded at my fellow jailers and the prisoners sent me no mean looks. I wandered over to my seat next to Ginny, which conveniently had another empty seat to my right. I could feel the hate coming from Malfoy's silence, but I took the time to see how I looked like for the day. I had almost been too busy trying to wake up Malfoy that if I hadn't taken my shower before then, that I would have not been able to take a shower at all. I had been in such a rush that I used Ginny's shampoo, which smelt like strawberries, not the lavender scented one that I used almost every time I showered. My only thoughts had been: _who in the world would care about how I smelt, anyhow?_

I looked a little worse for wear, but not as bad as Malfoy. My hair was frizzier than usual, a blackish brown with clumps knotted together. My eyes were their normal dark brown, with only slight bags weighing them down, and a pimple was forming on my nose. Oh well, no one ever looked at me like I was special but Ron, and I was planning on breaking up with him soon anyway. He gets too jealous at times.

__

-Konnichiwa_, Granger-chan. How has your morning been?_- one of the telepathic prisoners, Marth Hiatt, decided to ask me.

__

Like crap. Malfoy has enough sense to be your little brother. **(8)**

-_Ah, that's too bad... Did you get enough sleep?_-

__

Hiatt, just bugger off.

-_Your wish is my command, _sensei-

I heard Malfoy sigh and I glanced over at him in time to see him pick up my spoon. I let him dunk it into the soup, but I interrupted him before he could dirty my spoon with his germs. "Prisoners eat with their hands. They don't contaminate their jailer's spoons, sporks, or forks."

I mouthed the code of silence to one of our newest aurors. I was about to respond to her confused expression when Malfoy plunged the spoon deep into my mouth. My heart pounded and I almost swallowed the spoon before I spat it out, my breaths shallow and laboured. **(9)**

-_Now that wasn't very nice…_-

__

Yeah, you're telling me!

"What!" I glared at him as he stared at the prisoners.

"Sit in the desk in the bottom right corner, be silent, and eat your soup!" I shouted, feeling my cheeks burn.

****

Resumed in Draco's POV

__

It's all about the blood,

the sweat,

the tears,

a tribute to the strength built through the years.- **The Blood, the Sweat, the Tears **by **Machine Head**

I scooped my bowel into my hands, pushed my chair back (which resulted in soup being splashed into my eyes and my lap), trailed to the damning desk, and then plopped down noisily into it. My scars were burning and it was hard to maintain my mask. In a few moments, I was gazing indifferently at my horrible reflection in the grease-coloured soup.

__

-I know how you feel- a deep voice invaded my thoughts.

I glanced up from my bowel, half-expecting that it was one of the DA behind me. No one was looking at me. No one was behind me. Damn, I'm losing it…

__

Just calm down, wait it out… I told myself silently.

__

-Do you want to be weak? You're a Death Eater, so act like one- the unknown voice from before stated acidly.

__

Damnit, stop! I almost voiced my thoughts. The hand that was clutching my spoon was shaking.

The once harsh voice was low as it sighed. -_Look, you're not insane… I'm talking to you telepathically… Glance over the other side of this room, I'm the raven-haired guy… I'm holding my head in both of my hands with my eyes closed, and I'm in all black…-_

I groaned through my teeth and averted my gaze from the soup for what seemed the sixth time to the other side of the room, directly behind me to the corner.

__

DAMN!

-Never you mind… The right side of this room… Your right, you twit.-

I gazed over to my right and finally spotted him. I was weighed down with relief. I wasn't insane after all…

__

-Spotted me-

Yeah, I replied. _Remind me how I'm talking to you again?_

-Telepathically…- He sounded bored.

__

I know, but how?

-You're apart of the new troupe, aren't you- He now was using a slightly annoyed tone.

__

Actually, it's going to be difficult to tell a stranger anything…

-Marth Hiatt. I was a DE for six years, but I was caught a month ago by those bitches. I was on the defence troupe and that's merely one reason why you don't recognise me. I do however know you.-

"Damn," I cursed to myself.

"Malfoy!" Granger growled at me from her seat. "No talking means silence!"

__

Damnit, I hate her…

-Yeah- Marth's voice was dark now. -_I've hated her since I first saw her eleven years ago. I was doing some work for our Lord and I was disguised as a student. In fact, I had killed the student, but kept her hair and her corpse in my trunk. I used her constantly to make a Polyjuice potion so I wouldn't blow my cover.-_

Hmm, I think I remember you… Were you the exchange student with the German accent?

-Mon ami_… You are incorrect.-_

I nearly slapped myself. _Of course! Now I know you! You were the exchange student that switched with Blaise Zabini. By the way, where really was Zabini?_

-Meeting our Lord- he drawled apathetically.

__

You don't like Zabini, do you?

Marth propped his head with his left hand, and then I noticed his crimson orbs. -_No, I think he's too arrogant. He overestimates his ability.-_

Hmm… I glanced over at him, scowling to myself. _What made you think that?_

-It's not like I hate him… He has brains and all, but he sometimes rushes into things without thinking. Such can cause some… unfortunate accidents… My eyes for example… Back onto the subject of Zabini…- He sighed aloud this time and I blanched at his pointy canines. -_In my last mission with him, he narrowly avoided being killed. I slipped a portkey into his pocket earlier and when he reached in for his wand, he was back in the safety of our Lord's castle… It's too bad that it was the only portkey, but I hadn't been thinking at the time, either.-_

Oh, I muttered. _So, do you think that we'll be able to talk any time besides lunch?_

-Breakfast, you mean. Lunch is at 5:56... And yes, there are other times. If both of us behave in a good manner, we can visit another's cells, but we'd be under the supervision of both our jailers.-

Damn… I want to learn some inside information… I furrowed my eyebrows, but Marth shook his head at me.

__

-Telepathy, kid.-

We shared a secret grin before Granger ended our conversation.

"Come on, Malfoy," I heard her from behind me.

I sighed heavily and stood from the desk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Marth talking with a familiar-looking short redheaded girl, a serious expression on his face. I turned to Granger and saw her watching me curiously.

"What? Why is everyone always staring at me? Volde', I know that I look hideous, but you don't have to do those faces in front of me!" I grumbled with my arms crossed over my chest.

Granger raised her eyebrows. "Were you and Hiatt becoming friends, or was that just my lack of sleep tricking me?"

I just about cracked a smile. "So? What about it? I'm allowed to have friends, aren't I?"

She shrugged. "It's just that... Hiatt is almost exactly like you, in a sense. I thought that you two would become friends, but not as soon as you set your eyes on another!" she grinned. "It's that these things make me think, that's all."

"You have a lot of time on your hands, don't you?" I scowled at her. How dare she try and calculate what I do!

She smiled. "The girl he's talking to is Ginny Weasley. They're becoming pretty close."

I controlled my jaw muscles and forced them not to give away. "You're telling me this, because…?"

"I'm trying to help you become used to talking with me," she said in a sour voice. "I'm not saying that you can't have friends. I also just wanted to tell you that before you vomited your guts out if you saw them, you know…"

"Snogging?" I raised an eyebrow at her red cheeks.

She pointed a skinny finger to my right. I followed her finger and felt my cheeks redden, too. Marth was embracing the redhead, practically crushing her in a kiss.

"So, yeah… Want to reconsider thanking me? I'm guessing that you would have been petrified to see that without the proper knowledge…" She began, but I raised a hand to stop her.

"Never," I drawled. "I will never thank you. Don't hold your breath, either."

She glanced down and I caught her gazing at my cloak. I hardened my expression when she glanced back up at me.

"Nice place to have a soup stain," she grinned mockingly at me and I grinded my teeth tightly.

"Take me to my damn cell," I spat.

She shook her head. "Thank me first."

I practically cut my teeth by how hard I was grinding them together. "No."

__

-Twerp… What in the hell are you doing-

Not now, Marth!

-Listen… You're opportunity is right there. I was going through your thoughts and found alpha, right? Well, this can jump-start your plan-

How exactly am I supposed to do jump start alpha with a simple 'thank you'?

-Heh… It doesn't have to exactly be a thank you, does it? It could be more.-

Like you and the Weasley chick?

-Don't call her that! But yes, that's a good example…-

Damn, I don't-

-Do you want out of this dump-

I suppose…

-Then do it-

"Thank me **now**," she steadily commanded.

__

I can't do this… I forced myself to gaze into her brown ice-chipped orbs, my stomach churning. I couldn't understand what was happening to me. I furrowed my eyebrows, scowling down at her flushed cheeks.

She gazed up at me, a worried expression replacing her angry one before. "It wouldn't be that hard, Malfoy. It's just a simple 'thank you.' See? I said it, so you can, too."

Scene again in Hermione's POV

__

Enter the arena and hit the lights.  
Step up now you're in for a ride.  
This is war,

ain't no fun and games.- **Crush 'Em **by **Megadeth**

"That just wasn't right," Ginny said, her gaze down at her soup.

"I know. That's almost exactly what your boyfriend said," I replied casually. Ginny glanced over at me in fatigue.

"I know that you don't like Marth," she began, "but I do. I might even love him. You should try and look for someone you like, Hermione."

I scowled over at her. "It's that easy to tell?"

She nodded. "Even easier to tell that I'm smitten with Marth." She sighed dreamily then, staring into space.

"You know, if he was in here, I would move my schedule to the nearest breakfast time," I confessed. "I just really don't like Ron like I did before. It's like the phrase. Crap happens."

"Shit happens," Ginny corrected me with a grin. "If you would like, I could break you two up. However, you have to promise me that you'll support my decisions, no matter how ludicrous they are. Deal?"

I glanced down at her outstretched hand. "I guess," I replied, accepting her hand with a similar grin.

"Hey, looks like your prisoner is talking to himself," one of our new recruits, Miranda Shirr stated.

I sighed and glanced over my shoulder at Malfoy. "Probably making friends with your boyfriend," I muttered to Ginny.

Ginny blushed. "Well, you have to scold him now."

"Malfoy!" I stated more heatedly than I meant. "No talking means silence!"

"Nice job," Ginny muttered.

I stared down at my grease-coloured soup. "About as nice as the crap we get served. We should hire some better cooks."

"House elves would be helpful," Ginny began, but cut herself off when she saw my angry look.

"May I remind you that I am still the Granger that attended Hogwarts?" I growled, my teeth grinded tightly.

Ginny pursed her lips into a scowl, and then twisted a scarlet lock in deep thought. "Well, we'll have to go soon, if you haven't forgotten. Ron's lunch is right after our breakfast."

"Crap," I muttered. "I almost forgot about them."

Ginny was now gazing ahead of me. I rolled my eyes and stood from my seat and glanced over at Hiatt. _Should have known. _I walked over to Malfoy's desk and scowled to myself when he made no acknowledgment of my presence. "Come on, Malfoy," I said in my most bored tone.

He sighed heavily and climbed to his feet, towering over me again. I watched as his silver eyes remained blank and followed his gaze to Ginny and Hiatt before watching him again. After a moment he met my gaze and scowled darkly.

"What? Why is everyone always staring at me? Volde', I know that I look hideous, but you don't have to do those faces in front of me!" He stated defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

-_Rather self-protective, isn't he?_-

__

I'm so enthusiastic that you agree with me... Aren't you supposed to be talking to Ginny?

-_Yes, I was, but she's talking to me at the moment…_-

__

Then why don't you listen to her instead of talking to me?

I raised my dark eyebrows at his sudden emotion. "Were you and Hiatt becoming friends, or was that just my lack of sleep tricking me?" I decided to change the subject for my sanity, not his, since I suppose he lost his when Harry first beat him in Quidditch our second year.

I caught humour in his eyes before it quickly vanished. "So? What about it? I'm allowed to have friends, aren't I?"

I simply shrugged. "It's just that... Hiatt is almost exactly like you, in a sense. I thought that you two would become friends, but not as soon as you set your eyes on another!" I let myself grin at him. "It's that these things make me think, that's all."

-_About how ironic... Life can be?_-

__

Exactly, Hiatt-san. Now could you leave me alone for a moment? Go and snog Ginny.

-_...Gladly._-

"You have a lot of time on your hands, don't you?" his tone was agitated. I could almost read his mind. He probably didn't like people try and guessing his moves.

I then remembered that he had been staring at Ginny and Hiatt. I smiled up at him. "The girl he's talking to is Ginny Weasley. They're becoming pretty close."

"You're telling me this, because...?" It wasn't even a question; it was more like a sarcastic statement.

"I'm trying to help you become used to talking with me," I replied in an equally sarcastic tone. "I'm not saying that you can't have friends. I also just wanted to tell you that before you vomited your guts out if you saw them, you know..."

I had been glancing over at Ginny and Hiatt for some time, and Malfoy probably hadn't noticed, because he was lost in his own little world. My cheeks were flaming hot.

"Snogging?"

I pointed my right index finger over at them. I watched his cheeks redden as well. The two were still kissing, I suppose.

"So, yeah... Want to reconsider thanking me? I'm guessing that you would have been petrified to see that without the proper knowledge..." I began, but Malfoy raised his left hand to cut me off. I scowled at him.

"Never," he acidly stated. "I will never thank you. Don't hold your breath, either."

I glanced down at the soup spilled on his cloak and pants. I glanced back up at him and saw his expression not fatigued anymore but pissed off.

"Nice place to have a soup stain," I stated with a mocking grin.

"Take me to my goddamn cell," he spat at me. I rubbed my left cheek with the sleeve of my shirt to wipe away the spit.

I shook my head after placing down my left arm. "Thank me first," I persisted.

"No," he growled.

I watched for several moments as his face was changing in emotion, from angry to sarcastic to a blank mask. I crossed my arms over myself as I waited impatiently for him to recognise me. I scowled, and then finally gave up having patience.

"Thank me **now**," I commanded through grinded teeth.

-_Look at his eyes. Don't they seem a bit... Peculiar?_-

I bit my bottom lip and gazed up into Malfoy's silver orbs. They were filled with the rare emotion of hesitation. His light eyebrows were furrowed and I felt my cheeks burning. "It wouldn't be that hard, Malfoy. It's just a simple 'thank you.' See? I said it, so you can, too."

****

Resumed in Draco's POV

__

In black  
cataracts,  
wouldn't whitewash away  
her filthy smoke stack.  
She burnt me like a furnace,  
for my future suicide.- **Nymphetamine **by **Cradle of Filth**

__

-Something Christmas-like above your head…-

Marth, if you're shitting me, you'll be dead!

-Nice little rhyme. Did you notice that Granger is blushing-

Tch!

Damn it, Granger **was **blushing! I let some of my curiosity leak through my mask. She obviously caught it, because she was now gazing away from me.

__

Can't I make the 'thank you' simple?

-No, and besides, the mistletoe could be your excuse later.-

I was so agitated that I voiced my thoughts aloud. "I... damn it!"

'Damn it' must be my curse-word for the day...

One day in my sixth year, I lost my temper after the longest and most annoying Transfiguration class of my life. We were having a quiz on parchment and apparently, one of the Gryfucks forgot to study and wanted to take advantage of my brains (yes, I, the blond, possess intelligence), and copied my entire paper.

Being the bitchy Slytherin-hating Gryfuck housemaster she was, the professor instantly gave me a detention and a failing grade for it. Even though it didn't look like I possessed brains, I care about my grades. I had earned my way into my Prefect status and I wasn't about to let a Gryfuck steal my talent!

Afterwards, in the Great Hall, Blaise Zabini and I had an interesting conversation, which jump-started our friendship. We both agreed on having a curse for the day, and that we would only use that one curse for the day, and that we would only use that one if we needed to curse. We usually had the same curse for the day, but that wouldn't be possible now.

__

-Just get on with snogging her! The quicker you do it, the better-

I am not snogging that overgrown buck-toothed beaver!

-Listen to me. You have to kiss her. It's tradition-

Screw tradition.

-Okay, fine, but Granger seems like she would do it for you. Don't you think you should make the first move-

First- ooh! You're talking about alpha.

-Do it for alpha, kid.-

I repeated those words in my mind as I leaned down, but Granger's blood red face and worried voice made me hesitate. Me, a Malfoy! Since when have I ever hesitated in front of a Mudblood? Damn it, all this mushy shit is annoying me... I'm used to fighting and blood, not holding someone without them mere corpses and me ripping out my dagger...

"What are you doing?"

I regained my courage and pressed a finger to her surprisingly warm and parted lips, then shook my platinum head. My heart was beating a bit abnormally, but not fast enough to cause me to think improperly. I inhaled deeply and found it a mistake, because I inhaled a different scent from yesterday- strawberry. Damn it, I loved strawberries.

"Shut up," I commanded in the coldest voice I could manage.

My mask had been reapplied again. Granger obviously didn't know how to hide her emotions, because I could read her face like a book. The stupid girl was a violent red and her dark eyes were glazed over, probably thinking about why I was being so... So damn foolish! The girl was probably about to faint, too!

"This isn't any way to thank me," Granger's calm voice was forced and I watched her lips tremble beneath my finger.

So, why was my heart suddenly racing? Granger is a normal-looking girl, she had no extraordinary features, and she was plainer than the wallpaper they used in the dungeon. Her hair is darker than it was in our 7th year, but it's natural for hair to grow darker as the person gets older in some cultures. Her hair was a curly mess, and seemed to frame her face, even though it reached her knees, with no calmness in sight. Her robes were similar to the ones we had in 7th year, only much more baggy, and without the badge or tie, and her underclothes were a normal Muggle shirt and jeans. She actually hadn't changed much from the last time I saw her.

My lips curled at the thought. "You wouldn't know a 'thank you' if someone spelt it out for you," I drawled without even masking my voice. I didn't have to, because Granger flinched at them without the extra drawl.

She instantly glared up at me, but I could see the pain in her eyes. "Don't forget, _I _have the power here, Malfoy." It was rather funny. Why was Granger's voice so damn squeaky? I almost laughed aloud.

__

-Heh. You have her in your hands... You just have to use the right words.-

Right words?

-Something menacing, something hateful.-

I let my mask darken. "We'll see about that, Mudblood," I growled.

__

-I wonder what the Mudblood will do now... This is your time kid.-

Granger froze as I placed my left hand under her chin and found yet again that her skin was warm. Everything so warm... I felt my right hand tremble and quickly wrapped it around her small waist hopefully before she could notice and instantly crushed her into my chest. Damn it, everything was burning...

She was blushing again, but I was concentrating on not letting my mask break as I leaned forward. _-Do it- _My heart- it was so loud that I could barely hear her shallow breaths as I turned my head slowly to my right.

__

Can't... Damn it...

-I'm busy talking with the Mudblood…-

...Fine, just... I'll do it.

I pressed my lips hesitantly to Granger's warm ones. My stomach flew and I became warm, so agonisingly warm as I felt my stomach explode with the heat. Granger was slow, but I watched her close her dark eyes through my slightly open ones, and the kiss became even. The warmness touched my head like an angel's caress to my black-socked feet as the kiss grew soft when Granger began to kiss me back and I felt her place her small hands on my shoulders and lean up to meet the kiss. It was just so damn warm...

All my life, I had been cold. Over a short time, I had grown used to this coldness and built this sort of barrier around myself. Surprisingly, who would be the one to melt it but the Mudblood? It's damn ironic...

I then broke the kiss. I felt my cheeks burning, but they paled as Granger raised a thin hand to my forehead. Just as I was beginning to grow cold again, my forehead grew warm at her touch. I flinched and wrenched my fingers around her wrist and ripped her hand away. It however didn't help me; the warmth continued to spread from my hand.

"Did I _ask _for you to touch me, Mudblood?" I growled, deliberately squeezing her wrist to prove my point.

Granger glared up at me. I felt her left hand slide from my shoulder and the coldness burdened me. She attempted to free her wrist, but I kept my grip tight and secure. "Let go of me, you prick!"

Damn it, why did I suddenly feel like a part of me died? She before has verbally abused me, so what's the difference now?

I shook my head, my eyes boring into her brown ones. I held her tightly to me with my right hand, wanting to at least try to remember the warmth when I was dead. Granger furrowed her dark eyebrows, her cheeks the pinkest so far.

She was annoying me with this little act of hers...

__

-Listen, I'll leave you two now, but after I confuse the hell out of Granger…-

All right?

I felt my insides blacken. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Silence seemed to fill the void inside of me. Everything now was blank, jagged and torn. It felt like the warmth had been frozen over into an icy glacier. I felt my left hand trembling and I pursed my lips into a firm scowl. Granger then decided to let the waterworks free, hot streaming tears and all.

Scene again in Hermione's POV

__

Bared on your tomb,  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness.  
And would you ever soon  
come above unto me?  
For once upon a time,  
from the binds of your lowliness,  
I could always find  
the right slot for your sacred key.- **Nymphetamine **by **Cradle of Filth**__

What was with Malfoy? He appeared as if he was fighting with himself. He was scaring me, with that odd expression in his silver eyes. I felt my cheeks heat and I gazed away from him.

"I... damn it!" I heard him curse.

__

-Hey, Granger…- Hiatt's teasing voice danced around my head.

I sighed inaudibly. _What do you want now, Hiatt?_

-Don't look now, but…- He sounded amused. -_Above your head is... something very... startling.-_

Let me guess... The word starts with a 'm' and ends with an 'e.'

-Heh. You're a sharp girl- he drawled mockingly.

__

Oh, crap... I thought distractedly.

My heart was thumping wildly and it felt like my chest was caving in. It took everything to breathe normally, my racing heart made my breath want to come in pants. My stomach was fluttering and I felt my cheeks heat even more.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as he leaned forward.

He pressed a cold finger to my parted lips and shook his head. "Shut up," he coolly commanded.

How was he able to be so apathetic and unaffected, when I'm almost about to faint from the tension? I wish that I could see into his soul and see if he was feigning his indifference and if he even kind of felt the same. I actually don't want to kiss him, since it would be my very first and I'm kind of saving it, especially since Malfoy and I don't have a very good past and all...

__

-What's wrong, Granger? You're practically a crimson red-

Why should I have to tell you _anything?_

-Touché_, Granger- _he drawled amusedly.

"This isn't any way to thank me," I stated in the calmest voice I could muster, which wasn't really extraordinary, because I was too flustered to pronounce a word longer than five letters.

I can't explain it... His appearance is awful, with his platinum bangs covering his silver orbs, his two scars bleeding... His robes were ripped in random places and he appeared severely dishevelled. The old Malfoy wouldn't have let even one speck of lint be on his robes or allow even a minor flaw with his image to continue. It was rather interesting to see him like this, so much out of character.

His thin lips curled into a sneer. "You wouldn't know a 'thank you' if someone spelt it out for you," his voice was dark and rather moody.

I glared up at him, but inside, something snapped at his words. "Don't forget, _I _have the power here, Malfoy," I stated acidly. Was my voice normally squeaky, or was that just my imagination?

Malfoy's orbs darkened. "We'll see about that, Mudblood," he growled.

__

-I wonder what the Mudblood will do now…-

My heart was racing, I couldn't even think straight. I was still as Malfoy's left hand slid under my chin and I noticed his shaking right hand before it slipped around my waist and crushed my small frame into his chest. I was crimson yet again, lost in his stormy eyes as he leaned forward, turning his head a bit to his right.

__

No, it can't happen like this!

-Heh, he would be your first, eh-

I didn't want your-

Malfoy cautiously pressed his cracked lips to mine, with a mixture of anguish and loathing that both had me rising and falling at the same time. **(10)** I was determined to not kiss him back, but I allowed myself to slowly close my eyes and let the overwhelming hatred consume my soul. However, that was when the kiss grew much softer and my stomach flew. I realised that I was kissing him back as I slowly leaned up on my tiptoes, my hands on his strong shoulders.

__

-Heh... You two are an awesome snog-team.-

Snog team! How **dare **you! It's the Christmas spirit thing, not **him**!

-Uh-huh... Sure…-

I cracked open my eyes as he broke the kiss after a long moment. His cheeks were slightly flushed and I didn't have time to stop myself from raising a thin hand to brush his platinum bangs from his silver eyes. I wasn't surprised when he flinched at my touch and ripped my hand away.

"Did I _ask _for you to touch me, Mudblood?" he spat, his left hand cutting off the circulation in my right.

I glared up at him. I slid my left hand from his shoulder blade to my side and tried to rip my wrist from his iron grip, but it didn't budge. "Let go of me, you prick!"

He shook his platinum head, his eyes now a dark, malicious colour. His right hand held me tightly to him and my heart was pounding. Why wouldn't he release me? I furrowed my eyebrows in worry, my cheeks very pink.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he whispered dangerously.

__

-How about I leave you two alone-

Aww, but you were helping me so much!

-It would appear weird to someone who came in and saw me just sitting down in a chair watching you two like some perverted freak.-

I listened to the dungeon door close softly, gazing away from Malfoy into space. His left hand was trembling around my right wrist. I felt my eyes grow wet and I blindly blinked away the hot tears. I would _not _let myself cry, especially in front of my enemy.

****

Resumed in Draco's POV

Great, now she was crying!

I could tell that she was trying to fight it, but the crystalline tears streamed like a torrent down her pale cheeks. A strange feeling was beginning to invade my stomach, one that I realised later was guilt. I scowled down at her as she continued to struggle.

"Bugger off," I heard her chafing tone, but didn't see her face.

I gazed over her shoulder where I had sat before at the old desk. My eyes wandered over my bowel, 3/4s empty, but none in my stomach. My spoon was lying uselessly on the floor by Granger's left foot. I really don't want to do _anything _for a Mudblood, but like yesterday, what _else _could I do? I released her wrist and quickly shoved both my hands into my cloak pockets.

"I didn't want to touch your filth, anyway," I disdainfully said.

Instead of the tears ceasing and her walking away, they flowed even greater, but her eyes were black, an icy black chipped with frosty anguish.

"You're the bastard who kissed me!" she shouted, her face close to mine.

I stared away from her and refused to meet her antagonising glare. "It's the damn mistletoe," was all I said.

It's not like I couldn't have come up with multiple retorts to chuck at her. Believe me, I had about twenty of them, which all would have been suitable retorts, but something about those tears of hers held me back. My voice nearly cracked and I wanted to walk out of the dungeon, but something told me: stand up for yourself, but also, you have to learn how to lie back a little.

"I hate the mistletoe," I heard her say in an almost hateful tone.

I glanced down at her and let my surprise leak through for a second then masked it quickly.

"I thought young girls often fanaticised about snogging their crush under the mistletoe," I drawled slyly.

She raised her dark eyebrows. "The second time I checked," she began angrily, "I was going out with Ron!"

I felt my heart blacken at her statement. "Well, then why are you in another man's arms?"

Her face heated. "I didn't want to be here, all right? You're the git that kissed me!"

I masked my anger with my usual apathetic face. "Even as a prisoner, I still follow tradition."

"You could have kissed my cheek, not steal my first kiss!" she screamed, her hands balled into tiny fists.

"Bullshit! I wasn't the one who placed the mistletoe directly above this desk!" I shouted back, my silver eyes narrowed.

"I didn't either," she replied quietly.

An idea hit me. I glanced around the dungeon and my hypothesis was proven accurate. "I don't see mistletoe **anywhere **but here..."

Granger furrowed her dark eyebrows. "Well," she began, "who would do such a thing?"

The golden Brain can't even tell? Christ, I was the one who was silent in class, and I could string situations together to form a motive, and she couldn't? She really hasn't slept _any_ today.

"Someone who likes to be the puppet master..." I thought aloud. "We've been puppets for far too long. I think I know exactly who did this, too."

I wrapped my left hand around her left wrist and tried to drag her with me to the barred door, but she wouldn't let me. "Hold on," she said as she struggled to wrench her wrist from my fingers. "The person would have to have access outside to get the mistletoe, or snagged one of the keys to our Christmas supply closets."

__

A simple problem strings with a simple solution.

"Unless he persuaded some ugly redhead for one," I concluded.

Granger's brown eyes widened. "Do you think it was Hiatt? I don't really think that she would have let-"

"She let Tom Riddle get her easily," I interrupted her with a smirk.

She scowled darkly at me. "Look, I know Ginny, and she wouldn't let anyone do that unless she loved him with her entire soul!"

"Whatever," I grumbled and released her wrist, "I'll do it myself if you're too persistent."

I started for the barred door, and almost made it if not for Granger sidestepping in my way.

"You're not going without my supervision or permission," she acidly stated, her dark eyes narrowed.

__

Stupid Mudblood... I thought angrily.

"Get out of my damn way," I growled venomously.

****

Scene again in Hermione's POV

"Bugger off," I acidly said.

He released my wrist after a moment and I popped my wrist a couple of times to get back the feeling and grinded my teeth tightly together.

"I didn't want to touch your filth, anyway," he spat maliciously.

I knew it! He's a bloody git! I hate him; I loathe his entire soul, every bit and fibre of his being! I felt my tears quicken and I this time didn't attempt to hide my hurtful expression. I'll make him hate himself by making him faint by my horrible breath.

"You're the git who kissed me!" I shouted, deliberately placing my face close to his.

He gazed away from me almost in an embarrassed way. "It's the damn mistletoe."

I nearly choked. Malfoy was backing down for me? What the bloody hell? Maybe chivalry doesn't die with the arrogant and rich...

"I hate mistletoe," I muttered after a moment.

Malfoy glanced down at me and I glimpsed the rare emotion of surprise flicker in his silver eyes before it disappeared.

"I thought young girls often fanaticised about snogging their crush under the mistletoe," he drawled slyly.

I raised my eyebrows. "The second time I checked," I began heatedly, "I was going out with Ron!"

Malfoy's expression instantly darkened. "Well, then why are you in another man's arms?"

My face heated. "I didn't want to be here, all right? You're the git that kissed me!"

I glanced up into his silver eyes and my stomach twisted at his apathetic expression.

"Even as a prisoner, I still follow tradition," he stated in an eerily calm voice.

"You could have kissed my cheek, not steal my first kiss!" I screamed, my hands balled into fists.

"Bullshit! I wasn't the one who placed the mistletoe directly above this desk!" he shouted back, his dark eyes narrowed.

Why would he have been?

"I didn't either," I replied.

He suddenly glanced around the dungeon. "I don't see mistletoe **anywhere **but here," I heard him grumble.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Well," I began, "who would do such a thing?"

"Someone who likes to be the puppet master..." Malfoy muttered. "We've been puppets for far too long. I think I know exactly who did this, too."

"Hold on," I said as he tried to pull me with him to the door. "The person would have to have access outside to get the mistletoe, or snagged one of the keys to our Christmas supply closets."

"Unless he persuaded some ugly redhead for one," Malfoy suggested.

I felt my eyes widen. "Do you think it was Hiatt? I don't really think that she would have let-"

"She let Tom Riddle get her easily," he stated with a smirk.

Hmm, that was true.

"Look, I know Ginny, and she wouldn't let anyone do that unless she loved him with her entire soul!"

"Whatever," he grumbled and released my wrist. "I'll do it myself if you're too persistent."

He started for the door, his long legs making it hard for me to catch up with him. I sidestepped in front of him just as he was reaching for the doorknob. "You're not going without my supervision or permission," I stated with grinded teeth.

__

Stupid Death Eater…

"Get out of my damn way," he growled.

****

Resumed in Draco's POV

"How can we really be sure that Hiatt really set us up? He's probably too caught up with Ginny to even want to mess with us! It could be someone totally different trying to make us think Hiatt planned this..."

I shook my head to cut her off. "He's probably so bored he wanted to trick the nearest people. I think we should tell him that he needs to find some new puppets, because we've cut our strings. At least, one of us has," I icily stated. "Unless you want to continue being controlled, I suggest that you follow me."

"You don't even know where his cell is, and besides, you haven't been on your best behaviour," she reminded me in her usual know-it-all tone.

I sighed and leaned back, raking my hands through my thick tangled hair. I glared at her between the narrow slits of my fingers, my mouth twisted into a malicious scowl. "Damn it, you won't make this easy for me, will you? Tell me why it wouldn't be him, then! He's been talking with us in our minds since we arrived in this dungeon, hasn't he?"

Granger's brown eyes widened. "Are you sure that blond is your natural hair colour?"

I scowled humourlessly down at her. "Granger, you're avoiding the question."

She shrugged her small shoulders in reply. "I suppose he has. I didn't know that he was talking with you, though," her voice was a bit miffed, but her face revealed that she wasn't lying.

__

Ah, now we're getting somewhere!

"And was there anyone else trying to sway our choices of action?" I kept my voice calm, like an interrogator would be to his suspect.

She shook her head silently. I watched the mixed emotions on her face as she stepped out of my way. I detangled my hands from my hair and watched her questioningly.

"Okay, I'll take you to his cell... But I'm going to have Ginny on my butt after..." She muttered disagreeably, not yet knowing that she actually was predicting the future outcome of this tiny quest of ours.

"Good," I replied sarcastically. "Mudbloods first."

I nodded at her, smirking my neutral smirk. She rolled her brown eyes at me and faced the door. I followed behind her closely once we were in the narrow hallway, which happened to be near her enough for her to feel my breath down her neck. I could guess this simply because she glanced over her shoulder at me and I raised my eyebrows curiously.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd not be directly behind me. If you wanted to be close, you could just walk beside me. I don't bite unless provoked," she stated between grinded teeth.

I felt my face flush. "I didn't know that I indicated such a thing," I drawled. "I merely thought, since it was your job to watch me, that I could at least stay behind you. But if you wanted for me to so much to be next to you, you're wasting your time, because I loathe your guts."

She rolled her dark eyes and sighed angrily. This seemed to be how she reacted lately when she was annoyed. "God, not this again... Now we're back to arguing like little children!"

I scowled darkly. "Whatever," I muttered. "Let's just talk to Marth, then I can feel better when I get the hell out of here."

I watched her push open the large, steel door. She placed her thin hands on her hips, and then I glanced over at Weasley and Marth. Granger cleared her throat and Weasley glanced up at us. Marth ignored our presence entirely, focused on another task at hand: drawing.

"We need to talk with Marth," I coldly stated. I felt Granger's weary gaze on my and ignored it.

Marth sighed emotionlessly and sat down the roll of parchment he had been sketching on and his quill. He stood with slight difficulty and wandered over to us, his crimson eyes blank.

"Konnichiwa, mina-san," he drawled in fluent Japanese, his lips set in a firm, straight line.

"Hiatt, we have to talk to you about what happened in the dungeon," Granger stated, standing to my left. "Alone," she added.

Marth raised his black eyebrows at us. His lips then curled into a half smirk. "I see," he drawled in a monotone, then faced Weasley. "Sayonara, Ginny-chan."

Weasley eyed Granger and me suspiciously and scowled darkly. "What do you guys want with Marth?"

"Never you mind. It's not any of your concern," I snapped quickly.

Weasley huffed, her ears tinged pink. "Marth! Do something!"

__

Yeah, like nothing...

Marth sighed almost sadly, "Goman, Ginny-chan. Goman nasai. I have a nudge inside telling me that it's quite a glowing problem."

If only he knew how ironic those words would be in the future...

She muttered something stupid and I didn't bother wasting my time in the room and followed Granger with Marth behind me back to my dungeon. I stood in front of the barred door, watching Granger flop down on her bed and Marth sit down soundlessly on the silver couch I had slept on the night before. I crossed my arms over myself and leaned against the barred door, my head bent down with my chin brushing against my chest, my eyes closed.

****

Scene again in Hermione's POV

"How can we really be sure that Hiatt really set us up? He's probably too caught up with Ginny to even want to mess with us! It could be someone totally different trying to make us think Hiatt planned this," I tried to reason with him, but he shook his platinum head.

"He's probably so bored he wanted to trick the nearest people. I think we should tell him that he needs to find some new puppets, because we've cut the strings. At least one of us has," he stated venomously. "Unless you want to continue being controlled, I suggest that you follow me."

"You don't even know where his cell is, and besides, you haven't been on your best behaviour," I reminded him with a smug expression upon my face.

He sighed and leaned back, raking a pale hand through his thick platinum hair. He glared at me between the slits of his fingers, his mouth twisted in a scornful way. "Damn it, you won't make this easy for me, will you? Tell me why it wouldn't be him, then! He's been talking with us in our minds since we arrived in this dungeon, hasn't he?"

I felt my eyes widen. "Are you sure that blond is your natural colour?"

He scowled maddeningly at me. "Granger, you're avoiding the question."

I shrugged my shoulders in reply. "I suppose he has. I didn't know that he was talking with you, though," I replied truthfully.

There was a spark of inspiration in his silver eyes. "And was there anyone else trying to sway our choices of action?"

I shook my head silently. I couldn't protest, because he had a point here. Darn! He might actually be right on this...

I sighed and stepped out of his way. He detangled his hands from his hair and eyed me curiously. "Okay, I'll take you to his cell... But I'm going to have Ginny on my butt after..."

"Good," he replied almost lightly. "Mudbloods first."

He nodded at me, smirking his usual cockily annoying smirk. I rolled my brown eyes at him and faced the door. I wrapped my right hand around the knob, twisted to the right, and then trailed outside the dungeon into the narrow hallway, with Malfoy breathing down my neck. I glanced over my shoulder at him and he raised his eyebrows in silence.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd not be directly behind me. If you wanted to be close, you could just walk beside me. I don't bite unless provoked," I stated between grinded teeth.

Malfoy's pale face flushed. "I didn't know that I indicated such a thing," he drawled. "I merely thought, since it was your job to watch me, that I could at least stay behind you. But if you wanted for me to so much to be next to you, you're wasting your time, because I hate your guts."

I rolled my eyes and sighed angrily. "God, not this again... Now we're back to arguing like little children!"

Malfoy scowled darkly. "Whatever," he muttered. "Let's just talk to Marth, then I can feel better when I get the hell out of here."

I ignored his comment and stopped in front of cell number 164 and pushed open the large steel door, which was reserved for the most creative Death Eaters. I placed my hands on my hips when I saw Ginny sitting on her bed beside Hiatt, who was drawing on a roll of parchment.

I cleared my throat and caught Ginny's attention. Hiatt remained drawing. I felt Malfoy's uneasy presence standing beside me.

"We need to talk with Marth," Malfoy stated acidly. I glanced over at Malfoy with raised eyebrows.

Hiatt sighed emotionlessly and sat down the roll of parchment and his quill. He stood with ease and wandered over to us, his scarlet orbs blank.

"Konnichiwa, mina-san," he drawled in fluent Japanese, his thin lips set in a straight line.

"Hiatt, we have to talk to you about what happened in the dungeon," I stated, glancing over at Ginny. "Alone."

He raised his black eyebrows at us. His lips then curled into a half smirk. "I see," he drawled in a monotone, then faced Ginny. "Sayonara, Ginny-chan."

Ginny eyed Malfoy and me suspiciously and scowled darkly. "What do you guys want with Marth?"

"Never you mind. It's not any of your concern," Malfoy replied haughtily.

Ginny huffed indignantly and glanced over at me for support, but I scowled grimly at her. "Marth! Do something!"

Hiatt sighed almost in forlorn. "Goman, Ginny-chan. Goman nasai. I have a nudge inside telling me that it's quite a glowing problem."

"You and your nudges!" she muttered.

****

Resumed in Draco's POV

__

I'm provoked into sick confrontations,

brutal time after time.- **Message in Blood **by **Pantera**

"So, how are my puppets today, hmm?" Marth's voice was gentle, but as I listened closer, I could trace a bit of glee and sardonic pleasure.

I don't know how, but I managed to remain calm only for that moment. I managed to remain aloof, raising my right leg so that my knee grazed against my stomach. I wanted to race up to Marth and wring his stupid neck. "You think this is just a game, don't you?"

"Do you even fathom how **boring** it is here? I can barely even have a single spark of inspiration before the schedule ruins my muse," Marth replied in a steely voice, but I could sense that he was annoyed.

"So, you're experimenting, then? Trying to find and maintain your muse?" Granger asked Marth heatedly.

I chuckled under my breath. _About time she realised something before me._

"Smart girl," Marth drawled frostily.

That was it. My fuse's exploded, no more control, just rage...

I was too fast even for a Death Eater veteran like Marth. **(11)** Once my fists hit his face and stomach however, he began reacting. He raised his arms and blocked three of my strikes, but wasn't fast enough to evade my grab at his left wrist and I swung his body from the couch into the barred door. I was soon held back by Granger, who seemed as if she had just recovered from shock and been jolted back into reality. Marth raised his head and met my furious glare with a much blacker one.

"You don't know what you're dealing with, kid," he growled, blood caking his mouth and fangs.

I then observed the damage that I caused. His lips were bleeding and cracked. His robes were sticking to him in places by his sticky red blood. His long black mane was clumped and appeared sticky with sweat. His crimson orbs were heavy lidded and his breathing was somewhat laboured.

"Imagine what I could do if we fought for an hour," I thought aloud to myself.

Marth placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself up to his full height. I noticed the bars were coated with blood where I had thrown him. "It isn't nice to attack the unaware. If I had been ready, then you would be the one entrapped in the glass door of your pitfall," he breathed in hatred.

I glanced over my shoulder at Granger. "Did you understand that?" I asked her, arching my eyebrows.

"He's saying that if he'd been ready, that you would be in his place," she replied smartly.

__

That's your second mistake!

-Come on, take me, you oaf!-

I broke free of Granger's grasp quite easily and charged at Marth. I heard my heard hit the cold metal, but I didn't feel it. I climbed up to my feet almost instantly and felt my arms tingle. Damn it, now wasn't the time to be weak!

"Stop evading me..." I met his crimson orbs. "And fight like a man!"

I've decided. I **am **going to wring his neck. We advanced at another and I caught his throat with both my hands. Hey, since when did my hands glow? Maybe it was the light...

Marth struggled, but I was winning.

"You call this 'fighting like a _man_'? You're glowing green..." He coughed, blood hitting my face.

I was about to slam his head repeatedly into the bars, but a voice of authority stopped me.

"Mr. Malfoy, release Mr. Hiatt..."

-_Yeah, you heard him…_-

I released Marth and let him drop to the floor. I turned around and maintained a mask over my emotions when I met Dumbledoorknob's questioning gaze.

"Hullo, old Headmaster," I drawled.

****

Scene again in Hermione's POV

__

Devoid of emotion,

it lives to cheat.- **Blood for Blood **by **Machine Head**

Hiatt followed silently behind Malfoy and me as we walked back to Malfoy's dungeon. I twisted the doorknob and stuffed my hands in both my pockets as the boys followed behind me. I plopped inelegantly down on my bed. Malfoy remained leaning against the barred door, his arms crossed over himself. Hiatt sat down softly on the silver couch Malfoy had slept on the night before.

"So, how are my little puppets today, hmm?" his voice was now soft as silk, but I could detect a trace of demonic edge in his crimson orbs.

"You think this is just a game, don't you?" Malfoy asked in a calm voice, his silver eyes closed.

I remained silent as I watched them, marvelled at how well they could keep so blank and yet so dramatic at the same time. I held my head in my hands, crossing my legs over another, sitting in 'Indian style,' as my mother called it.

"Do you even fathom how **boring** it is here? I can barely even have a single spark of inspiration before the schedule ruins my muse," Hiatt replied in the same voice, only his crimson eyes were set on the ceiling. He was lying on the couch, his arms folded under his long black mane, his mouth set in an annoyed scowl.

"So you're experimenting, then? Trying to find and maintain your muse?" I asked him through grinded teeth.

Malfoy chuckled under his breath. Hiatt smirked haughtily at me and nodded his head. "Smart girl you are," he drawled icily.

I couldn't believe my eyes when Malfoy reacted quickly. My mouth was agape, and I was on my feet as Hiatt was thrown into the metal bars. I quickly was behind Malfoy and held his arms behind his back and was surprised that he didn't lash out on me but remained still.

"You don't know what you're dealing with, kid," he growled and I felt myself pale as blood ran down his mouth as he raised his head.

Hiatt was on his knees, his left touching the floor, and his right in a painful looking position beneath him. He however, did not in anyway appear affected by the new set of scars on his dark skin. He was right: he definitely wasn't one to take a beating and not get you back in return. That was one of the reasons why he had the heavy steel door instead of the bars Malfoy had.

"Imagine what I could do if we fought for an hour," Malfoy said cockily.

Hiatt placed his dark hands on his knees and pushed himself up to his full height, towering over Malfoy and me. I wrinkled my nose when I saw the fresh blood coating the bars where Malfoy had chucked Hiatt.

"It isn't nice to attack the unaware. If I had been ready, then you would be the one entrapped in the glass door of your pitfall," Hiatt breathed acidly.

Malfoy glanced over his shoulder at me. "Did you understand that?"

"He's saying that if he'd been ready, that you would be in his place," I replied.

I wasn't prepared when Malfoy easily snaked from my grasp and came at Hiatt again. Hiatt stepped out of Malfoy's way and I grimaced as I heard the sickening clang of his head against the metal.

Malfoy's silver orbs flashed. No, I mean it; they really flashed an emerald green colour as he climbed to his feet. "Stop evading me..." His arms were now glowing. "And fight like a man!"

I felt my throat tighten as Hiatt came at Malfoy, only to have Malfoy meet him head on and grab him with both hands by his neck.

I didn't know what to do. I was afraid that Malfoy would kill me, too. Damn, where was my courage? **(12)** I could only watch as Hiatt struggled.

"You call this 'fighting like a _man_'? You're glowing green..."

Dumbledore, where in the heck **are **you?

"Mr. Malfoy, release Mr. Hiatt..."

Malfoy released Hiatt and he fell to his knees, coughing blood. I watched Malfoy turn around and face Dumbledore.

"Hullo, old Headmaster," he drawled coolly.

****

TBC...

The trails of the thrilling... Numbers. Don't you dare complain that I'm unoriginal, because I've known that since I began writing, which was when I was born... I think, anyway. I'm never going to do the number thing again, because I always have something to say about almost everything...

****

(1) For those who don't have this clear, Draco is a sadist in this fic... He isn't a vampire, but he more than kind of craves for gore and violence. The main reason why he's a Death Eater is because he can take advantage of the free blood and slaughter. In other words, he really likes the feeling of power and dried blood against his fingers... Personally, I'm like Hermione. I never liked blood, and I never will!

****

(2) I just love to tweak around with the wording... Just in case you haven't been paying attention (or your mind is in a haze and trying to fathom that I made them kiss in the second chapter of all places), I suggest you do so from now on. I'm actually going to finish this story, and if something appears coincidental, then you can probably make a safe assumption that things aren't as they seem... Damn, I need to stop using long sentences...

****

(3) This may be the most resemblance from the cannon Draco that I've had in forever... Scary, huh?

****

(4) Believe it or not, people _actually _volunteer to be hunted down like rabid dogs by Death Eaters. I mean, they volunteer to be aurors. Ah, damn it.

****

(5) That made me think of a certain LOTR villain... 'My _precious_...' xDD

****

(6) Ooh. Pretty boy is having a bad day... He finally realised how normal people feel when they see him... -Is chased by rabid Draco fans.- _Goman! _I didn't mean it!

****

(7) I've always believed Hermione to be the kind of person that liked to prove people wrong.

****

(8) Keep a note that Marth has a brother, because he may be introduced later in this story...

****

(9) Have you ever tried to swallow an entire tablespoon? Well, I have, and it's hard AND annoying!

****

(10) I think the kiss came far too fast... In the unedited version the kiss didn't even happen, Draco just rips down the mistletoe and beats Marth to a pulp... Kind of in that order, only a lot of things are missing... Do you see why I sent you this version? I like the bloodier version (unedited) better, but you guys can't read it. Ha!

****

(11) In the unedited version, the fighting scene is about two pages long... Does that give you any idea how much better I can be?

****

(12) In the unedited version, Hermione's never lost her courage. She constantly tried to hold Draco back, or was accidentally kicked in the shin by Marth, but never backed down. Shows you a tremendous difference, eh?

****

Note: I managed to get this edit out almost in time for Valentines Day... Man, you wouldn't believe how many edits I've made to this thing... I've reposted up the Prologue and Chapter 1.5, plus I edited this chapter, and I'm still editing 3.5... You aren't reading the unedited version of this BTW... Also, I won't be posting the unedited version of the story anywhere, because it's far too long, and too detailed... So, you kids have to deal with my shitty edited version... Lucky you.

Don't be sad. You should be glad that I'm not giving you the real version... It includes tons of flashbacks and detailed gore, which would make me have to change the genre from action/adventure (even though I haven't written action/adventure in my life) to horror. If you're interested and if you leave your e-mail address in the review, I could send you a list of the differences between the edited version and the unedited version... Of course, don't expect much from me, considering I'm only 13 and all... I can still pull off Draco's POV if I really wanted to.

Yes, I left you at a cliffhanger... Let's just say that I can't control them. If I had made this chapter any longer, it would have been 23 pages long. I'm not used to writing so much, but I can't stop myself. My fingers move on their own, forming what you're reading right now... Really, I can't control them.

At the last pages of the chapter, I've slackened in my editing... I mean by I haven't been looking over my grammar in this version and spelling... So yeah, there might be mistakes, there might not. I've been too busy with the unedited version and bloodying it up...

****

WARNING!

WHACKYNESS WILL INSUE! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT DRACO AND HERMIONE OOC! READ HOWEVER IF YOU'RE A GUY WHO WORKS FOR JKR SO I DON'T GET MY ARSE BLOWN OFF!

WARNING!

My name is Jamie Lynn McCarver, and I'm forcing Draco **and **Hermione to do a disclaimer together!

Draco: "Good God… At least make an effort with making a different announcement with your disclaimer! That's the exact same warning you used last time, and the same opening statement!"

Hermione-She glances up through the TBC and the body of the story.- "Hmm. Well, give her credit for using a different secondary title…"

Me: "Hey, if you guys remember the last disclaim-"

Draco: "Oh, that thing… Yeah, I remember. And I can still kick Granger's arse, even though I've aged so much since the last time you posted." -He took this opportunity to glare icily at the authoress.-

Hermione: "Be serious, Malfoy… You know that I can kick your slimy butt any day of the week!"

Me: "I had the vague feeling that you were about to defend me! Thanks a lot!"

Hermione: "Sorry."

Draco: "…" -He scowled at the authoress and Hermione.- "Am I supposed to do it this time?"

Me: "Just say the thing and then I can get back to writing! Do you know how behind I am on my other sites?"

Hermione: "That's what you get for posting on different fanfiction archives."

Me: "I like to know what people think."

Hermione: "But do you really like to do all the editing? I mean, look at all these listings… On one of them, you can't use linkage or special characters, and that totally screwed up our little leet friends. One of them, you have to include the html for your fanfics, and you know how horrible you are at html, and also, the site only allows one font, which also screws up HELLBOUND. And another won't allow different fonts and you have to specifically beta your story to their requirements, and you can't have your A/Ns included and this disclaimer makes the story invalid…"

Me: "What's your point?"

Draco: "You two bore me. Can I just say the damn disclaimer and go to sleep?"

Hermione and me-We glance over at Draco, jolted from our little argument.-

Me: "Sure, go right ahead!"

Draco: "This young girl isn't even old enough to legally own anything in her room. If you check her pockets, you'll find nothing but her little lint bunnies. And-"

Me: "Huh? You found Hiei and Kurama-chan?" -She eyes Draco with amazement.- "Where are they now?"

Hermione-She is trying not to giggle.-

Draco: "You **named **them!"

Me: "WHERE ARE MY KOOT WITTLE BUNNEHS! TELL ME NOW, YOU-"

Draco: "…Under your pile of shonen-ai fanmanga…"

Me: "Really?"

Draco: "Believe me, I wouldn't even glance at them if they weren't… It's disgusting how you buy those things… Why do you girls like them, anyway? It's so disgusting!"

Hermione: "You should see the ones that have you and Harry." -She bends down to sort through the fanmanga and gasps, then leafs through one.- "I didn't know that you liked H/K!"

Me-She pales considerably.- "Don't spread it around. And I only like them because Kurama-chan is so girlish and that their relationship would involve tons of angst."

Hermione: "Yeah, I understand why. They're almost cuter together than Ginny and Hiatt!"

Me: "Yeah! Aren't they, though?" Blabber, blah, jibber-jabber…

Draco-Sweatdrops forming on his forehead.- "In case you're appalled by this sudden yaoi surge, let me comfort you that you're not the only one… I'll continue the disclaimer once my stomach settles… I'll be back in a moment. -He rushes off in a mode-tastic frenzy to the bathroom which appeared out of nowhere to vomit.-

****

This was brought to you by Jamie McCarver, who does not in any way own any illegal substances to abuse them so to make sure that this appears way too goofy and let yaoi actually be discussed in the disclaimer of all places, and who does not own any of the characters who appeared in this stupid story, and who let this sentence be a major run-on.

-Message ended January 20, 2005


End file.
